


Life in a Pack

by Sxross



Series: Life in a Pack [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno crew under the leadership of Ukai and Daichi as they try to maintain balance within their large family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my thank you so much for checking it out! I swear the first chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but it happened.  
> Enjoy!

The Takedas inn is bustling as the Karasuno volleyball team carries futons and blankets to the giant laundry room. Suga and Narita were busy loading the 5 washing machines, while Kinoshita and Ennoshita air out the futons. Hinata is working with Noya and Yachi, all three in a triangle folding the massive pile of towels in front of them. The chatter in the room and the hallway is loud enough that they can talk quietly without being overheard.

“You doing okay Shou?” Noya asked breaking away from his conversation with Yachi. Hinata continued to fold towels, staring without seeing, face flushed. “Shou?” he asked again a little louder.

“Hm?” Hinata snaps up looking confused.

“I asked if you were okay”

“Oh. I’m fine” hinata waved his hands, looking unconvincing.

“You sure?” Yachi questioned looking at him more closely. Hinata was flushed almost down to his chest, which was rising and falling rapidly, his hair was more messy than usual and he ran a lightly shaking hand it messing it up more, and his eyes were lidded and glassy.

Suga came over looking concerned “You do look a like unwell…”

“I’m fine really, just sorta hot”

“Why don't you run home early then and grab your stuff for this weekend?”

“O-okay” Hinata stood up on shaky legs and moved slowly through the inn to the back door and grabbed his bike off the rack, still feeling a bit hazy but better in the cool breeze.

****  
  


Suga paced the front hall, nervously glancing at the hall clock everytime he passed it. Hinata could be flighty sometimes, but he was never ever this late. He wasn't answering his phone either. He had looked a little feverish when he left earlier, but he would have called if he was sick or if he wasn't coming back tonight. Could he have crashed his bike? Gotten in an accident or stopped by someone? Where was he? He was biting his nails at this point, looking at the clock for the hundredth time that hour when a warm hand rested on his shoulder. “Ukai” he said turning to his pack leader.

“I know you’re worried, but everyone is having a good time. Go relax.”

Suga bowed his head and moved towards the living room the whole group used as a main den and meeting area. Ukai followed Suga in, eyes scanning, making sure everyone was more or less not destroying the house. Daichi was playing some card game with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi. The new third years were in the kitchen arguing who was going to get stuck with clean up duty, while Noya was practically climbing Asahi trying to get him upstairs. Tanaka and Yachi were trying to bait Kenma into some form of a conversation. Kiyoko was talking to Takeda, holding a map of the pack wing talking about new room arrangements.

He didn't mind having outsiders over but 3 unbonded Alphas that didn't belong made him a little antsy.

Ukai nodded to Kiyoko as she left Takeda to find Yachi, looping his arms around his Mates waist “Ittetsu”

“Keishin” he replied nuzzling in the Ukias shoulder and lightly scenting his neck, leaning into his arms.

“Let’s go upstairs yeah?” Ukai whispered in his Omegas ear, who quickly nodded his head and followed him upstairs to the main house living quarters. The boys playing poker giving each other knowing looks.

Suga sat on the couch a little ways from Daichi stealing glances at him in between looking at the clock and the main hallway door.

“Your Mates burning holes in the back of your head Captain.” Akaashi said to Daichi quietly.

Daichi gave a glance back when Suga looked up at the clock “He’s just worried about Hinata” he said looking up at the clock himself.

10:49

Hinata was really late. Glancing around he noted Kageyama pacing the space near Yachi and Tanaka, who were also looking at the clock occasionally. Asahi was in the giant bean bag chair they had set up in corner with Noya grinding in his lap, making a mental note to break it up soon. The Betas were in the kitchen playing some kind of game with a bag of cheetos and a wooden spoon, he didnt even want to know. Tsukishima was sitting on the floor next to the laundry and bath hallway latched onto Yamaguchi who was seated in between his legs. The Omega resting his head on the Alphas shoulder. He remembers the first few months after him and Suga bonded and knows how they feel, chuckling a bit.

His laugh caught in his throat though when he heard the door open and saw Hinata standing in the doorway, looking worse than he had that morning. His knees were shaking, eyes glazed over, clothed disheveled and his smell was overwhelming.

Thats when it hit him.

Hinata was presenting as an Omega.

There was a heartbeat of silence as Hinata looked right at Suga opening his mouth to say something, and then every Alpha in the room moved at once.

Daichi grabbed Bokuto and tackled him to the floor seeing him as the biggest threat for some reason.

“Akaashi get Kuroo out!” shouted Kenma. Akaashi had him and was dragging him outside.

Asahi had his arms around Kageyama as the young Alpha growled trying to get towards Hinata.

Noya and Ennoshita were trying to calm Tanaka and get him outside when Ukai stormed down the stair, pheromones full force.

“Suga what the fu-” and cut off seeing Suga and Yachi hovering protectively around a confused and crying Hinata.

“EVERYONE OUT” he bellowed “Daichi get them all out!” he pushed Suga lightly out of the way and picked up Hinata who cried out as slick ran down his leg, setting off Kageyama and Bokuto as they were dragged out.

Suga followed Ukai upstairs as they made their way to the second floor of the pack wing, opening the sixth door and pulling out the futon.

“shhh shhh it’s okay Hinata. It’s okay.” Ukai crooned to the new Omega, watching as Suga fit the waterproof cover and dark brown sheet on the bed. Suga stepped aside when he finished allowing Ukai to place Hinata down.

Hinata was crying in earnest now, lightly rubbing into the futon “”Suga… What's happening?”

Suga just blushed and quickly looked at Ukai before leaving the room.

Ukai moved towards Hinata trying to breath shallow “Hinata” he said kneeling down next to him “You’re presenting as an Omega, it’s going to be a rough couple of days but you’ll be okay.” He gave the whimpering boy a small smile and turning to leave closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

Hinata let out a low moan as he turned his face into a pillow, trying to not touch his erection and cringing as a flood of slick spilled out of his boxers.

Ukai let out a breath when he made it outside and turned to look at Suga “Can you make sure he has water and blankets? And get Daichi up to my room once the others are gone.”

Suga nodded and moved down the hall while Ukai let out a sigh and made his way back to mate.

When Suga made it back down to the Den he was surprised to see the room put back together and only the pack members remaining, minus Ennoshita, Kiyoko and Yachi. The Alphas were on the couch with Daichi facing them in Ukais chair, while the Betas and Omegas were milling around the kitchen grazing off the food trays and putting away dishes.

“Daichi, Ukai wants to see you”

Daichi stood up slowly looking at Tanaka and Kageyama “Remember. Shit rolls downhill” and went upstairs

Tanaka and Kageyama looked ashamed, but Tanaka looked like he was beating himself up hard. “I’m so sorry Suga. I have no idea what happened” Lowering his head in a rare show of submission from the loud Alpha.

“I appreciate you saying that, but I’m not the one who you should be apologizing too”

Tanaka just lowered his head further, Kageyama seemed to be memorizing the wood grains between his feet.

Tsukishima was glancing at the kitchen looking at Yamaguchi, and Asahi was wringing his hands looking more worried than the ones actually in trouble.

“Where's Yachi and Kiyoko?” Sugo asked walking into the kitchen, leaving the Alphas to worry.

“Chikara took them to Yachis, figured they would get better sleep there.” Narita answered.

Suga only nodded, grabbing a handful of pretzels out of a bowl on the kitchen island to snack on while they all waited for Daichi to come down and give out the orders.

Daichi returned twenty minutes later looking less stressed than before, taking the metallic scent of fear out of the air.

“New sleeping arrangements for this weekend. Omegas and betas will be in the main house living room, and the Alphas will be in here. If anyone would rather go home, you're more then welcome too, but we have a pack meeting first thing in the morning.” He finished, watching as everyone got up to get situated with whatever they were doing for tonight. Narita and Kinoshita decided to leave since they only lived a few blocks away and they were still active in their family units. He turned to Suga after the Betas left “Takeda notified Hinatas family unit of his new status and he will probably be with us from now on, but Takedas not feeling well, do you mind looking in on hinata every couple of hours? Your heat just ended so you're less susceptible-”

“To sympathetic heat I know” Suga interrupted “Of course I’ll take care of him. Hows Takeda? was Ukai mad?”

“Takeda is just nauseous because of his pregnancy stuff I guess, you would know more then me on that one. He didn't say anything when I was talking to Ukai, and he’s well… he’s upset i think, but he understands that the unbonded Alphas just don’t have the control down yet. I think he’s more mad at Kuroo and Bokuto, but that's just because they aren’t part of the pack. You know how we get sometimes.”

Suga has been nodding almost the whole time, relieved Tanaka and Kageyama wouldn’t face anger from their leader.

“I bet Hinata will be disappointed when his heats over. He was hoping to grow a few more inches.” Daichi said sighing.

“I’m just glad he made it back okay, it’s a pretty long ride back here”

“I am too”

By the time they finished talking, everyone was situated for sleep. Noya was heading up the stairs for the other living room, leaving them alone for a moment. Daichi pulled Suga into a tight embrace “I love you” he whispered in his ear as he ran his nose through the hair nearest his neck.

“I love you too” Suga laughed lightly in reply.

“Ugh. Get a room.” Tsukishima said pulling his head phones over his ears turning over in his futon.

Daichi released him with a sheepish grin and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

Suga went upstairs turning off the hall lights when he got to the top and went to the living room to join Yamaguchi and Noya.

Daichi turned once he knew Suga was out of earshot facing Tanaka and Kageyama who were still on the couch. “So” he said plopping heavily down into Ukais old leather chair “I guess you want to know what kind of trouble your in.”

Tanaka and Kageyama nodded in unison.

“If I understood Ukai correctly, you’re not in actual trouble”

Both boys let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.

“However; you will be apologizing to Hinata once his heats over.”

“Of course” Tanaka said earnestly, Kageyama nodding beside him.

“and if either of you intends to court him you will have to ask Ukai first? Any move you make on him without Ukais and Hinatas consent will result in punishment. Are we clear?”

The Alphas in question nodded, Tanaka flushed and Kageyama wearing a look of horror, well he can guess who will be going to Ukai first.

“Okay. Since that's cleared up, get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow” and with that the three crawled into their respective sleeping places.

****  
  


Suga woke up every few hours to check on Hinata, who was not having a good time. His heat was worse than Sugas first. Pack rules forbid bonding or assistance from Alphas during an Omegas heat or Omegas helping an Alphas first rut, but it made sense. Ukai just wanted to keep them all safe and not have resentment or hurt feelings within the Pack. Betas could not receive assistance during their first mating period either, and since they only lasted a day and weren’t severe, they didn’t mind the rules. Ukais only other strict rule concerned courting. Demanding that the Alpha or Beta in question inform him of their intentions to court within his Pack. He didn’t want consent issues popping up behind his back, and a heartbroken Omega could turn everyone's mood sour. He never Denied intentions to count, but if they behaved badly they would be asked to reconsider.

Suag wondered who would ask for Hinata.

Narita wasn’t bound to anyone, but with how rough Hinatas heat looked, he would almost need a knot. Besides, they weren't very close. Kageyama? maybe. He didn’t seem interested in any Omegas until tonight, so he may develop an interest. Bokuto? more likely than Kageyama for sure, but his enthusiasm might scare Hinata off, and he seemed to have a weird attachment to his Alpha friend. Kuroo? hopefully not. He flirted with every Omega who came within a couple meters of him. He was not smooth on any scale but he was always hanging over Kenma. Asahi? Noya would be crushed. Besides, Asahi seemed very taken with the spitfire. So that just left Tanaka. He was pretty likely since Chikara and Kiyoko had just got together, but he was also close to Yachi, and Suga wasn’t sure if he had a gender preference when it came to Omegas.

Only time would tell, but Suga hoped it would be someone within the Pack. He would hate to see Hinata leave.

****  
  


Ukai woke up to the sound of retching. He rolled over to face the bathroom, squinting at the light coming from the cracked door. Pushing himself up, he walked over and pushed the door open and kneeled next to his Mate, rubbing circles into his back while the sound of dry heaving filled the bathroom “you okay?”

“Ugh. No. I feel horrible.” Takeda said raising his head.

“Do you feel well enough to come back to bed?”

“I don’t think so”

“Okay. I’ll get you some water and a bunch of blankets.”

Ukai left to get the items and Takeda laid his head back down.

In the morning Ukai went into the bathroom and was surprised to find Takeda in a nest he had made in the bathtub. He chuckled to himself as he went about his morning routine as quietly as he could so as to not wake his sleeping Mate.

He was thankful that Daichi had roused the Pack and everyone was busy starting on the daily chores. Narita, Tanaka and Suga were making breakfast “Suga” Ukai called the ash blonde over “hows Hinata doing?”

“He’s a lot worse this morning, but Chikara went out and got him some… help, so it’s not so bad now I think.”

Ukai chuckled. All of the Omegas has a drawer with knotting toys, and all the Alphas knew what they meant by ‘help’.

“How’s Takeda?” He asked.

“He’s okay. Had a rough night so he’s sleeping right now.”

“We will set aside some miso and rice for him when he wakes up then” Suga said with his signature smile, going to help take the trays of food into the dining room.

Once everyone was finished setting up and sitting down, Ukai started his lecture “We all know Hinata presented as an Omega last night, which is good for the Pack. No one is to treat him any differently or as any less than anyone else. You all know the rules and as long as they are followed no one will have any problems. Clear?”

“Yes sir” the whole table said together.

“Good. Now eat.” and with that everyone started eating and talking amongst themselves, Tanaka the only one staying quiet.

After breakfast they all want about their regular chores. Narita and Kinoshita went home to be with their family units, not expected to to do as much since they didn't live at the inn. Chikara was helping Kiyoko and Yachi wash dishes. Ukai took a tray with breakfast up to Takeda. Daichi and Asahi were getting out cleaning supplies to start on the big open air bath, while Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama started on the regular bathrooms. Noya was dusting the main hall and Suga took a bowl of rice and a couple water bottles up to Hinatas room. Knocking lightly before going inside.

Suga stood shocked for a minute at the elaborate fort of blankets and pillows that greeted him.

Hinata has taken all his blankets and made a fort over his futon, while pulling every pillow inside making a nest. Suga looked inside and found Hinata asleep, but breathing heavily. He was thankful he has just come off his heat because the pheromones falling off the sleeping Omega was enough to make a levelheaded Beta dizzy. He set down the bowl and water and left the room quickly hoping the smell didn't stick to him to much.

****  
  


Tuesday morning found Hinata awake and sore, but the pounding in his ears and the rolling heat in his stomach gone. He sighed, sitting up in the fort on shaky arms. Not eating for five days left him pale, shaky, and so thin his ribs were sticking out. He crawled out of his nest slowly and grabbed the nearest water bottle, taking a small sip to ease his throat. Soft knocking broke the silence followed by Suga popping his head in.

“I see you're finally out of heat!” He said smiling, coming inside and opening the large window in the room. “I figured it would be today. Let’s get you cleaned up and fed” helping Hinata up and leading him to the small bathroom attached to his room. Turning the shower on and getting Hinata inside once it was hot enough. He turned back to the nest Hinata had made and started taking down unsoiled blankets and considered just folding them back up for later but one sniff made him change his mind. Every blanket smelled like sunflowers and fresh cut grass, while it wasn’t unpleasant, it was definitely an Omegas heat scent. Which meant Hinata now owned fourteen pillows.

He had just finished cleaning everything up and piling all the blankets in the corner to take down to the laundry room later, when he heard the water turn off. Grabbing a towel from the top of the dresser and brought it in to Hinata. He looked even more emaciated with his hair lying flat and Suga had to stop a grimace as he wrapped the towel around his thin shoulders and helped him out of the shower, getting him dried off and giving him a warm smile when big amber eyes met his own.

Suga waited outside the door while Hinata got dressed. It was a weekday and most of the Pack was either at school or work. Only Takeda and Kiyoko were still around. He turned when he saw the door slowly open. Hinatas hair was mostly dry and fluffy again and he was in his gym shorts and an oversized sweater.

“Ready?” Suga asked with a smile.

Hinata only looked down and nodded, following Suga down to the Den.

Suga realized he hadn’t heard Hinata say a single word since his heat started.

Suga was surprised to see Daichi standing in the kitchen with Bokuto when they made it to the Den, but didn’t notice Hinata stiffen behind him, too focused on the surprise appearence of his Mate.

Daichi smiled when he saw them “Shouyou, your up!”

This made Bokuto turn around and bound over to Hinata with a huge smile, he grabbed his hands when he made it to him, but before he could say anything Hinata ripped his hands out of Bokutos grip and took a step back.

Bokutos smile faltered as they all stared in shock at Hinata, who was standing, hands clenched at his sides and knees shaking. He raised one hand to grip the front of his sweater and started breathing quickly, waves of panic radiating off him. He looked up at Suga who was still in shock when he fell to his knees “Suga… I can’t.. breathe” a look of fear crossing his face.

Suga and Daichi moved to help him while Bokuto just stood staring.

“He’s having a panic attack” Suga said moving Hinata to sit in his lap as he continued clutching his sweater, tears rolling down his cheeks. Daichi was kneeling in front trying to soothe him in some way, when Suga waved him away and looked pointedly at Bokuto.

Daichi stood and led Bokuto to the front door quietly, stepping outside with him so Suga wouldn't overhear them.

“Daichi I’m so sorry. I don’t know understand what happened.”

“I know, I know” He said, raising his hands, trying to placet his friend “Hinata just came out of heat today, his emotions are already out of whack, you know how bad it can get” Bokuto nodded “Plus probably the last thing he clearly remembers is three Alphas trying to jump him”

“That’s why I’m here though! I need to apologize!”

“I know Bokuto, but it’s going to have to wait”

“Okay..”

“It will okay. Just give him some time yeah? Take it slow”

“Alright. I’ll wait. I should go though.”

“Okay. See you at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah” Bokuto got into his car as Daichi stood and waved until he was out of sight.

Back inside Suga had Hinata in the bean bag chair and was curled up with him, raising a finger to his lips as Daichi came over.Hinatas head was tucked under Sugas chin with his arms tight around his waist, Sugas arms resting across his shoulders protectively.

Daichi sat down next to the chair and looked at Suga “What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know, but I've never seen an Omega react like that.”

“Do you think it was just Bokuto? He didn't seem to react to me”

“I have no idea. We’re just going to have to ask him when he wakes up.”

“We are going to have to tell Ukai and Takeda.”

“You can tell Takeda now if you want. He’s in the manager's office.”

“No. I’ll let you. I don’t want him to think I’m pulling some kind of rank or anything. Besides, I’m pretty sure he likes you better.”

“Omegas stick together, you know that. He wouldn't think that if you told him though, but I’ll talk to him once Hinatas up”

****  
  


Suga ended up falling asleep curled around Hinata and was roused by a light shake to his shoulder. He was greeted by Noyas face inches from his own. Giving a start which woke Hinata as well. Hinata tensed and Suga smelled his panic when Hinata realized it was just them.

“Noya, you’re home early” Suga said letting go of Hinata as he relaxed fully.

“Yeah. I came to check on Shou”

“So you’re skipping”

“Maybe, but Shous more important” He said with a grin.

“Thanks Noya” Hinata said quietly

“Of course” He chirped back happily, grabbing Hinata and jumping on to his other side and snuggled into him rubbing his nose in his hair “jeez you smell good” he said as he took a deep breath.

“Oh.. thanks. You do too” Hinata said with a light blush.

“Yeah but you smell like sunshine and happiness” Noya said rubbing his face through his hair.

Suga smiled at seeing Hinata so relaxed “Are your scent glands sore Hinata?”

“A little i think. My throat feels swollen.”

“I can help you! I’ll teach you how to scent too!” Noya said enthusiastically, looking to Suga for his okay.

“Thats a good idea Hinata. Scenting will massage them”

“O-okay”

“here I’ll go first to show you, then you go. Your glands will still be sore, but this will help a lot and you’ll be all better tomorrow!” Noya said moving to face Hinata and bent down to his neck starting to scent the right side.

Suga watched for a little while until Noya moved to the other side “Can I ask you a question Hinata?”

“sure”

“Why did you react the way you did to Bokuto?”

“I.. don’t know. I just didn’t want him to touch me.”

“but it didn’t bother you when Daichi did”

“I trust Daichi, I don’t think he would hurt me.”

“He would never hurt you. Ever. You think Bokuto would?”

“I remember how he looked that night.”

“That was Alpha instincts Shou. None of them would hurt you.” Noya said looking at Hinata closely, finished scenting.

“They would have if they hadn’t been stopped.”

Both older Omegas were silent at that.

“Well. I have to track down Takeda and get on with my chores. Noya, will you help Hinata get started on his laundry?”

“sure thing”

“Thanks. I’ll see you both soon”

“Want to scent me now?” Noya asked Hinata once Suga was gone.

“Will Asahi get mad?”

“What? No. He never gets mad. Besides, Omegas scent each other for comfort, not because of territory or possession”

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata said with his usual bright smile, as he started scenting noya, rubbing his nose and cheeks against his neck like Noya had, taking comfort in the warm smell of his senior.

It was close to seven when most of the Pack got back. Suga and Asahi were cooking dinner.

Tanaka was the last in when Noya jumped into his arms. “Shou’s up. You gonna apologize tonight?”

Tanaka put the Omega down and took his shoes off “I want too, but i should probably keep my distance. Ya know? Don’t wanna spook him.”

“Oh. Well whens a good time for you then? Just get it over with. I’ll even come with ya. Would that make it easier?”

“I guess..”

“Good! Now come on, he’s in the laundry room” Noya pulled him along but they were stopped by the mother hen.

“Where do you think you two are going?”

“Tanaka’s gonna apologize to Shou real quick”

“Noya.. I don’t think thats the best plan. You didn’t see how he reacted to Bokuto”

“Suga. I want you to not get mad, but Bokuto isn't in the pack. Tanaka and Kageyama are. Shou hidin behind you every time they are around isn't doin anyone any favors. He needs to get over this.”

“I just think he needs more time.”

“How much more? A day? A week?”

“Noya” suga said warningly.

“No Suga. He needs to hear Ryus apology. He doesn’t have to accept it, but he does need to hear it.”

Tanaka stood slightly behind Noya, surprised to see him stand up to Suga so insistently.

“Fine, but make it quick and so help me Noya if he reacts like he did earlier I will have your head”

“Deal!” the shorter boy said with a cheeky grin. “Let’s go!” and he continued down the hall, Suga watching them go, debating whether or not to follow them.

Noya popped his head into the laundry room to find Hinata folding a massive pile of blankets and pillowcases “Hey Shou!”

“Noya , hey”

“Some one wants to talk to you. I’ll be here the whole time, I just want you to promise to hear him out okay?”

Hinata looked at him wearily, but nodded his consent. Tensing when Tanaka walked in but made no moves to bolt, so they took it as a good sign.

“I’m so sorry for my behavior Hinata. I didn't realize what was happening until I was outside. I would never do anything to hurt you, and I hope you’ll accept my apology.” Tanaka said in almost one breath, bowing low after he finished. Eyes scrunched shut praying Hinata would forgive him.

“Its.. okay Tanaka-sempai. I know it was just.. Alpha instincts”

Tanaka straightened up “No. Thats no excuse. I’ll do everything I can to never let it happen again. I swear”

“I believe you” Hinata said looking up at him.

“Am I forgiven?”

“There wasn't any reason for you not to be, but yes”

“Thank you” Tanaka leaned forward and touched his forehead to Hinatas lightly, happy when he didn't flinch away. He took a relieved breath that smelled of flowers and grass laced with honey and sunshine “Holy shit you smell good”  
“I know right?” Noya said laughing as Tanaka moved out of Hinatas space.

“I keep hearing that. I can't tell any difference myself though” Hinata said finally cracking a smile and fully relaxing.

“Well you finish up. Sugas probably waiting for us to come set out food” Noya said as he and Tanaka left the room to head back to the kitchen.

“Glad that went well” Tanaka said relaxing his shoulders.

“It sure did, so… When are ya gonna talk to Ukai?”

“Talk about what?”

“Uh. About courting Shou?”

“HA. You’re crazy. Ukai would never approve.”

“He’s never once said no. You won't know until you try. Unless I’m wrong and you’re not interested.”

“Of course I’m interested. I’m more than interested, but he deserves way better.”

“Way better then the Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke? I can name maybe two, and they are both taken. I think you have the best shot out of anyone you could possibly think of.”

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah it is right. Just give it a shot Ryu. You might be surprised.”

****  
  


Noya was panting hard as sweat dripped from his hair and landed on his soaked tshirt. He had his hands on his hips and his head back as they rested after their morning run. Asahi was hunched over, trying hard not to look at Noya. “ugh it’s too hot for this shit” Noya said entering the inn form the back door closest to the wing where their bedrooms were. Asahi trailing behind, not realizing Noya went straight for his room.

“What are you doing?”

“Your shower has waaay better water pressure then mine” Noya said taking off his shirt and fanning himself while turning on the water “Wanna shower together?”

“Oh. Uh. No t-that’s okay. You go first”

“How nice of you” Noya muttered under his breath

“What?”

Noya turned and looked right at Asahi “When are we going to bond?”

“B-bond?”

“Yeah. Bond. You know, when two people who want to be together for an extended period of time mark each other. That way everyone else knows and doesn’t constantly ask questions” a hard edge had crept into his voice “We’ve been together for two years, twelve heats, and you’ve never once asked too. Why?”

“I didn’t want to make the choice for you”

“What? Did you think I’ve been with you all this time for shits and giggles?”

“No Noya. I dont know why. Why would you want to be with me? There are hundreds of Alphas better.I don't want- I just- I want you to be happy, and I’m scared one day you will wake up and realize you made a mistake. I couldnt bear it.”

Noya just looked up at him “You are so incredibly stupid” he said huffed out after a couple of seconds “Shower with me”

“But-”

“Shower with me Asahi”

After a long and intense shower Noya was half dressed and pressed into Asahis side while they laid on his bed. Asahi was fiddling with the edge of his shirt and Noya could tell he was trying to say something, so he chose to just snuggle in closer and wait for him to work out whatever it was.

He waited a good fifteen minutes before Asahi finally seemed to figure out what he wanted to say, but what he did say surprised him.

“When’s your next heat?”

Noya sat up and stared at him “I’m not sure. A week I think. My summer heat usually starts early right?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Why?”

Asahi reached up and ran his fingers through Noyas hair with a nervous smile “Do you want to bond during it this time?”

Noyas mouth dropped open at his words “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“Then yes!” Noya practically shouted, throwing himself into Asahis open arms, nuzzling into his neck and laughing happily.

A week passed by uneventfully. Takeda and Ukai were busy with Inn and store stuff. Daichi and Suga had school. The high schoolers had school and practice, Kiyoko and Asahi had work.

By thursday Noya was feeling jittery and hot, more restless than usual. Tanakas hand landed on Noyas shoulder pulling him out of his daze “Yuu I need to take you home, or would you rather Hinata and Yamaguchi?”

Noya stared at him for a minute “why am I going home?”

“because you’re going into heat?”

“Oh. Call Asahi.”

“Right. Can do.” Tanaka pulled his phone out bringing up Asahis number and sending him the ‘hey your Omega going into heat’ text. “So, me or Hinata?”

“You can take me”

“You sure?”

“Hmm” Noya hummed quietly.

“Alirght. I’ll get your stuff then”

****  
  


Back at the Den Noya was laying on the bean bag chair as Tanaka stood in the kitchen shoveling rice into his mouth as they waited for Asahi to come back.

Twenty minutes passed when they both heard the door open revealing a flustered Asahi.

Tanaka looked up from his food and was surprised to see Noya right in front of Asahi. He didnt even see him move, Further proof Noya was a ninja in a past life.

“Asahi” Noya said, gently grabbing his hands and moving in close “I need you.”

Asahi was flushed bright red and Tanaka pointedly looked away when they made eye contact. Thank god Noyas heats only lasted two days at the most, Tanaka couldn't handle how mushy they could be.

Asahi easily lifted Noya up and looked at Tanaka “could you let Ukai or Daichi know what's up?”

“Yeah sure” Tanaka turned back to his food trying not to think about Hinatas summer heat.

Asahi got Noya upstairs when his heat scent fully kicked in. He smelled like fresh bread and raspberries, and it made Asahis mouth water. This would be their thirteenth heat together, but he knew this one would be different. They would finally bond.

Noya pulled his clothes off slowly after Asahi laid him down on the bed. He was already producing slick and Asahi was silently grateful he had put the waterproof cover on his bed last night as he pulled his shirt off. Noya laid down and raised his arms up in a submissive position. Asahi couldn't help but run his hands down Noyas sides and moved down slowly parting his legs and slid between them. Looking down at his glassy eyed Omega, Asahi felt his heart tug and the heat radiating of Noyas skin. The scent was starting to make him dizzy and he could feel his rut setting in as he nuzzled into Noyas neck coaxing more of the sweet scent out.

Noya was squirming and wrapped his arms around Asahis neck “You smell so good Asahi” he whispered into his neck as he breathed in the scent of campfires and pine trees. He raised his hips and started to grind into Asahi, panting at the friction it caused.

“Are you ready?” Asahi asked in a low whisper. Noya only nodded his head quickly.

Asahi kissed his jaw as he moved two fingers over the Omegas entrance slowly, pushing them into the slick heat and breathing deeply, trying to stop himself from rutting into Noya right then. Noyas short gasps and whimpers as he scissored his fingers inside making his hold on his self control looser than it was before.

“Asahi i'm ready. Do it” Noya panted out. Asahi took a shaky breath and turned Noya over to his hands and knees, kissing the point between his neck and shoulder where the bond mark would go, running his hands along his back making him shiver.He moved back to grab a condom from the box on his nightstand and his eyes went huge at the sight on his bed.

Noya was resting his chest on the bed with his face face flushed and eyes dazed. His hips were in the air and he was using his fingers to open his hole up. The classic presenting pose for Omegas that he’s never seen Noya do.

Alpha instincts going into overdrive, He positioned himself behind Noya kissing one cheek and then the other, flicking his tongue into his hole a few times loving the feeling of Noyas back and legs tensing as his toes curled. He straightened up and shuffled forward to line himself up with Noyas opening. Noya lifted up supporting himself on his hands again as he started to push in. He arched his back as Asahi pushed all the way in, the Alpha growling low at Noyas moaning as he started to move in and out.

“Deeper Asa- Ah. Deeper.”

Asahi thrust in farther hitting Noyas sweet spot as the Omega keened and threw his head back. He pounded that one spot relentlessly as Noyas breathing picked up and he knew the Omega was getting close.

Noya came hard all over Asahis sheets. His clenching hole pushing Asahi over the edge as he thrust in hard one last time up to the hilt, feeling his knot inflate as he was hooked inside the trembling walls. He leaned forward and Noya cried out as bit down the soft skin in the crook of his neck hard enough to break the skin as he climaxed, filling the condom.

Shuddering as he came down from his high, he maneuvered Noya from the stain on the sheets and got them both laying down under the down comforter. Asahi spooning Noya, one arm under his head holding him close. The other caressing his stomach, Alpha instincts wanting to fill him and have children, but glad rational thought was present at the start. His knot was still inflated and Noya was in an orgasm haze, walls still trying to pull him in further. He kissed the bond mark and licked some of the blood off, heart swelling at the idea of Noya being his forever.

When Noya finally came down and his knot deflated, he moved off his Omega. Removing the condom and going to the bathroom to start the bath, waiting until it was full to go back and get Noya. He lifted him up and carefully walked back to the tub, setting him in the warm water. Noyas eyes were still glassy but the heat had left his skin.

Asahi left him to change his sheets and was back at his side quickly. He knew the hour after bonding could be dangerous. If the bond took they would be Mates. If it didn’t take Noya would go back into heat and they would have to wait until his next heat to try again, but in between the Omega would be disoriented and unsure of where they were.

Asahi was extremely cautious as he finished wiping him down and rinsing his hair. He got Noya on his feet and out of the tub to dry him off and picked him back up to take him back to bed. Noya curled into Asahis side and before the Alpha could get them covered again he was asleep.

When Noya woke he was pressed into Asahis chest. The Alphas arms wrapped around him and his eyes closed, but Noya knew he was awake “Hey” he croaked out, Asahis eyes snapping open.

“You’re up”

“Yeah, and not in heat anymore” he said with a wobbly smile as his fingers brushed the bond mark.

“Good” Asahi choked out pressing his nose into Noyas hair.

“So i guess this means I’m yours now.”

“You will always be your own, but I do hope that I can have your heart.”

Noyas heart skipped a beat and he turned bright red up to his ears “o-of course”

Asahi gave him a smile and a kiss before wrapping him back into the sleepy embrace.

****  
  
  
  



	2. Blue Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata stays with Tanaka and his sister for a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The second chapter is finally typed up! thank you so so much for the comments and kudos. It means a lot.

You would think that when two people have been together for as long as Asahia and Noya have, they would skip the bonding honeymoon period.

This was not the case.

Tanaka walked into the Den after his morning run, a little irritated Noya blew him off, and what does he find on the Pack couch? Aashi and Noya. Rubbing noses and being otherwise annoyingly mushy. He rolled his eyes, walking towards the stairs.

He made it to his room and flopped down on his bed, turning on his tv, the sounds of Ultimate Spider Man buzzing from it. It’s been two weeks since Noya and Asahi bonded and four days since summer vacation started and Tanaka had planned on spending it with Noya, going to the beach or the new arcade that just opened. But with the way he’s been attached to Asahi it looked like it wasn't happening. He could go visit his sister, or take a trip on his bike. They only had a few more days of official practice and then a whole three weeks to do whatever he wanted. He sat up and headed to the bathroom to shower off his run when a mop of orange hair caught his eye out the window.

Hinata was sitting down next to Yamaguchi under the big maple tree in the courtyard, Tsukishima was laying on the grass nearby, trying to look uninterested in the two Omegas.

Tanaka was surprised to see them together, and most notably without Kageyama. He shook his head, trying to dispel the sour Alpha from his thoughts as he started his shower. Thinking about sunflowers and Warm summer days.

Hinata was relaxing on the grass curled up into Yamaguchis side, slowly drifting off to the sound of the other Omegas even breathing and the warm sun. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi already asleep.

Yamaguchi was the first one awake and looking down to see Hinata out, looking peaceful. Tsukishima raised his head at Yamaguchis rustling, and was surprised to find the Omegas so close having fallen asleep before them. He raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi and tried to suppress a low growl. His Mate shook his head and raised a finger to his lips, warning the Alpha off.

Tsukishima glared as Yamaguchi started running his fingers through Hinatas hair, annoyed by the way the other Omegas were playing Hinata protection squad even around him. As though he of all people would do anything to the shrimp. He snapped his headphones on, pointed ignoring them and closed his eyes, hoping for a few more moments of peace with the king gone. His highness had apparently gone to go see Oikawas Pack for some reason.

 

Kageyama was playing 3 on 3 in a park near Oikawas house. Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kunimi against Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Yahaba. It had taken nearly a year but they had all made up for the most part and could even maintain civil interaction. They had ended the game calling mercy as Oikawas team kicked their ass as usual, when Oikawa turned to Kageyama “So why are you over here?”

Kageyama just shrugged.

“Trouble with the team?”

“No”

“Hmmm Chibi-chan then?” Oikawa smirked when Kageyama tensed “Oh so thats it. What did you do?”

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at him, expecting him to say something volleyball related.

“He presented as an Omega and things are just weird now.”

“Weird?” Kunimi asked

“It’s just different. I feel like we can't be friends without some weird implications.”

“Your Tanaka and Nishinoya are friends and they are Alpha and Omega.” Iwaizumi said, joining the conversation

“But Noya is bonded, that's different.”

“Just bond with Hinata then” Yahaba said spinning the ball in his hands.

Kageyama looked sick “No”

“No interest?” Oikawa cocked his head and watched him closely, noticing the tiny glance he gave Kindaichi.

“None, he was annoying before, but now it's almost unbearable”

“Oh?” Oikawa said, clocking out of the conversation. Thinking  of the last time he saw Hinata and wondering how he would be received as a potential suitor.

  


A month had passed since Hinata had presented and they had been out of school for a week, it was finally the last day of mandatory practice before they could actually enjoy summer.

Suga had been keeping a close eye on Hinata, since they didn't know when his heat would start and what his symptoms would be. The summer heat itself wasn't helping anyone though, everyone was acting strange and on edge, Tanaka was tense and half watching Noya climb all over Asahi. Tsukishima was closer to Yamaguchi than usual and the Omega was restless and annoyed by the close proximity. Ukai was shifting and checking his watch constantly. Daichi was squeezing a ball hard as the third year betas were messing around. “Let’s get back to work. Breaks over” Ukai called out.

Kinoshita stumbled back after a playful push from Narita, falling into Hinata was lost his balance and grabbed onto kageyamas arm trying to right himself.

Suga made a move towards them, Intending to make sure they were more careful. When Kageyama shook Hinata off his arm hard, glaring down at the redhead “Would you watch it?” He said, voice scathing.

“I’m s-sorry”

Suga rolled his eyes, expecting Kageyamas usual insult but instead he heard

“Tch. Fucking Omega.”

Sugas and Hinatas eyes went wide, and the Betas fell silent looking at the Alpha.

Hinata bit his lower lip and looked down,unintentionally releasing his scent, sending warning signals to the Alphas that something was wrong.

Tanaka was the first to act. Moving to kageyama and punching him square in the face.

Everyone else jumped into action after. Ennoshita dn Kinoshita trying to drag a snarling Tanaka away from Kageyama, who had fallen on his ass. Daichi was standing between them trying to talk sense into Tanaka and Yamaguchi was next to Hinata with his arms around his shoulders.

Ukai heaved a giant sigh “Practice is over”

Suga started towards Hinata, not wanting anything to do with lecture Daichi and Ukai were about to beat into kageyama. When Tanaka broke free of Ennoshitas hold. He stomped over to Hinata and grabbed his wrist, leading him out of the chaotic gym.

“where do you think your going?” Daichi yelled after them, but Tanaka slammed the gym door, shutting off his words.

“Tanaka-senpai?” Hinata asked in a small voice.

“I brought my bike today. We’re going out for a but” He replied shortly leading Hinata to his bright blue motorcycle and handing him his extra helmet as he mounted the bike. Hinata stared at the helmet in his hands as Tanaka started the bike.

“Well are ya gettin on or not?”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Hinata stuttered out putting the helmet on and sitting behind Tanaka.

“Hold on tight” Tanaka shouted over the noise.

“Wait!” Suga had caught up to them but was ignored as Tanaka sped off down the street “Shit.

 

“Where are we Tanaka-senpai?” Hinata asked as they came to a stop in front of a cute yellow house with two other bikes in the driveway.

“My sisters house”

“Oh. Okay” Hinata dismounted the bike and followed Tanaka to the door. He rang the bell and waited until a short blonde answered the door.

“Ryu!” She shouted happily.

“Sis” Tanaka said, opening the screen door and stepping inside, holding the door for HInata.

“Ooooo. You brought Hinata with you!” She pulled him in for a hug “Oh my you smell so good”

Tanaka laughed and Hinata looked down meekly.

“Hey relax! You’re good here I promise” She said knocking him on the back “So whats up? I thought you werent coming until the weekend”

“Some stuff came up. Is it cool if we stay for a little bit?”

“Sure thing, but ya better call Keishin. Especially since you ran off with a little Omega.”

Tanaka looked away and Hinata shuffled his feet.

“I’m guessing your in trouble” She said crossing her arms.

“You could say that”

“Mhmm. Thought so.”

“It wasn't his fault. He was just helping me.” Hinata said trying to defend Tanaka.

“Oh?” Saeko raised an eyebrow looking at her brother “He did?”

“It really wasn't-”

“He did!” Hinata cut in “Kageyama was being a huge jerk and Tanaka went bwah and punched him right in the face. He was so cool!” He said motioning with his arms.

“He was , was he?” Saeko looked right at Tanaka who was bright red and trying to cover his eyes with his hand.

“He was.” Hinata stated matter of factly. puffing up with a grin.

“Well how about that. Now, would you boys like something to eat while we get this all sorted out?” and right on que Hinatas stomach growled loudly, both Tanakas bursting out laughing.

****  


Hinata was shoveling down the curry Saeko had made for them “This is so so good Saeko Nee-san”

“I’m glad you like it” She gave him a happy smile

“Mhmmm” Hinata hummed with a mouthful of food. Both Alphas enjoying the Omegas happiness.

****  


“So Ryu. Why did you punch your teammate?”

Tanaka set down his spoon, having just finished his second bowl, Hinata was lying on the big tan couch conked out “Hinata started to trip and grabbed Kageyamas arm for support. And I don't know what his deal was, but he shook Hinata off and said ‘fucking Omega’. Like Hinata was some fawning Omega trying to get attention” he ran his hands over his short hair “It just made me so mad when I saw how hurt Hinata was. It wasn't even his fault he fell, Narita knocked into him. I just don't get how someone in the pack could degrade an Omega like that”

Saeko watched him for a minute “Well I understand why you did it. But you better explain it to Keishin, and soon. I dont need an angry Pack leader bustin my door down lookin for a kidnapped Omega.”

“I’ll call him now, and I’ll wash the dishes when I’m done. Thanks for lunch by the way”

“Anything for my baby brother and precious Omega he brought home” she said giving him a wink. Tanaka turned bright red as he went outside to call Ukai.

 

 

“What do you think about staying here with Ryu for the next week or so? We were planning a trip to the beach if you want to come with us.” Saeko asked Hinata when he had woken up, Tanaka was beside her nodding “I already talked to Keishin about it and he said it was fine.”

“I wouldn't be a bother?”

“Of course not! the more the merrier sunshine” She said with a huge grin.

“Then yes!” Hinata bounced up, giving her a hug. Tanaka laughed and ruffled his hair, happy the Omega felt comfortable enough to stay with him.

“You boys better get a move on then. Pack for a week and the beach and remember you can do your laundry here.”

****  


“Thank you saeko nee-san!” Hinata shouted waving to her as he skipped over to Ryu's bike, pulling on the helmet he wore over.

“Good luck with Keishin. He's reasonable, so you should be able to get his okay no problem”

“Thanks sis”

“Oh i’m so excited for you! I hope Hinata says yes too” She said pulling her brother into a hug.

“We will see how everything goes first. See you in a few hours” Tanaka walked to his bike, pulling on his helmet as he mounted it and waited for Hinata to get situated before revving the bike and heading home.

****  


Hinata was surprised to find Suga waiting for the, on a bench near the Inns parking lot. Tanaka parked the bike and as soon as hinata had his helmet off Suga had him in a tight hug, nudging their foreheads together.

“I was so worried” he said holding Hinata tighter. Tanaka rolled his eyes as he put his helmet down.

“Why?” Hinata asked, wiggling free “I was with Tanaka-senpai”

“Right” Sugas smile was tight but went unnoticed by the younger Omega “Couldn't help but worry I guess. Mother hen tendencies you know.”

“Oh okay. Well I’ve gotta pack. See you later!” Hinata ran off towards the back door waving at Suga.

The ash blonde turned to Tanaka “Pack?”

“Yup. He’s staying with me at my sisters for a week.”

“With you… Tanaka if you so much as lay one finger on him I’ll-”

“You’ll what Suga? Tell Ukai? Do you actually think that poorly of me? Ukai already said Hinata could stay. Now if you don't mind I have to talk to him” Tanaka turned on his heel and went inside leaving Suga staring after him.

****  


Suga knocked on Hintas door, a happy chirp inviting him inside. Hinata was stuffing a bag with clothes and a swim suit, having changed out of his practice clothes wearing jeans and a dark blue t shirt.

“Hey Hinata”

“Suga great timing. Does this look okay for dinner?”

“Yeah. It looks really nice”

“Awesome thanks.”Hinata answered with a grin tossing his toothbrush to the top of his clothes.

“Hinata listen. I really think you should wait until after your heat to go”

“Why?”

“It could be dangerous. You remember how Tanaka reacted last time.”

“I’m not scared. He promised me it wouldn't happen again.”

‘Oh this poor naive child’ Suag thought to himself “He may have said that, but you don't know if he will be able to stop himself.”

“I’m not worried Suga. Tanaka has never broken a promise to me before. Plus Saeko nee-san will be there”

It seemed he couldn't be talked out of it then “Just be very, very careful okay?”

“I will be. Promise”

****  


Tanaka finished his talk with Ukai , feeling light and happy. He sprinted down to the Den looking for Noya. When he made it down, only narita was in the kitchen “Noya?”

“Nope. I think he's in the laundry room though”

“Thanks” He said back to Narita as he ran down the laundry hallway “Noya” he poked his head in the doorway and spotted him and Asahi folding sheets.

“Sup Tanaka?” his friend said, smiling at him.

“Yuu I need to talk to you.”

“Okay?” Noya sensed something was up since Tanaka rarely used his first name.

“Alone?”

“Oh yeah sure.” Noya said standing up “I’ll be right back” he said to Asahi following Tanaka out.

****  


“So whats up Ryu?” Noya asked him when they were alone in Tanakas room. Tanaka getting out his bag and starting to pack.

“Me and Hinata are going to be at my sisters for about a week”

“Nice! Sounds like a lot of fun”

“I hope so”

“That it?”

“No”

“Are ya gonna tell me or leave me guessin?”

Tanaka paused, crumpling up a shirt and tossing it in his bag “I just talked to Ukai”

“About how you punched Kageyama in the face and then Kidnaped Shou?”

He looked sheepish “Sorta. I did apologize, but he didn't seem all that mad ‘bout it”

“Okay…?”

“I asked to court Hinata”

Noya blinked a few times “No. Way. That's great!” He shouted high fiving him “Ukai said yes?”

“Yup” Tanaka flashed a grin.

“Told ya so. Are you gonna ask Shou this week?”

“Thats the plan so far. Just gotta find a good time to do it”

“I betcha Shou says yes”

“Hope so. I told sis about it and she started cryin and going on and on. Ya know how she can get” He said with an eyeroll.

“Can I tell Asahi?”

“No. What if he says no? I’d like to not embarrass myself anymore than I already have.”

“Well you have to text me the moment you know. I swear I’m gonna die wonderin what he says.”

“Sure sure”

“I’m serious. And ask soon so I don't hafta wonder about it all week.”

“I’ll ask when I ask jeez” He had finished packing “Should I tell Daichi?”

“Cant now. He's doin something with Bokuto, ‘sides Ukai will tell him”

“Alright I guess” he said shrugging “Well I better find Hinata. He wanted to rent some movies before we headed over” He grabbed his bag and keys, following Noya out and locking his door.

“Already got a date planned and everything”

“Shut it will ya. It’s just movies”

“ ‘just movies’ sure”

****  


Tsukishima stepped out of the way as Hinata came barreling down the hall “Hey watch it shrimp”

“Sorry Tsukishima!” He said skidding to a halt “Wheres Tadashi?”

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow.

“Uhh. Your Mate?”

“I know who he is” he said sarcastically.

“Okay well do you know where he is?”

“Outside I think”

“Sweet thanks. See ya later!” Hinata said taking off again.

“ ‘Tadashi’ huh?” tsukishima put his headphones on smirking as he made his way to his room, where a spent Yamaguchi was sleeping.

Noya walked with Tanaka to his bike trying to pester any plans out of him “How are you gonna ask him?”

“The normal way I guess”

“No. Dont do that. Do something awesome”

“like what?”

“Like fireworks. Or maybe flowers and a sunset”

“Uh. I dont think so”

“What?! Those are great ideas”

“You mean lame ideas. Maybe I’ll pick a scary movie for tonight..”

“Ryu” Noya suddenly got serious “I need you to promise me something”

“Whats up?”

“If Hinata goes into Heat don't do anything with him. Even if he agrees to courting. It will ruin everything.”

Tanaka looked down at Noya for a minute “I know. I wouldn't want our first to be Heat induced. It wouldnt be fair to him”

Noya gave him a big smile and clapped him on the shoulder “Good. You better take good care of him”

Tanaka just smiled back.

 

 

“Tanaka! Tanaka -senpai! I’m ready” Hinata came skidding up, panting lightly and his bag bouncing on his back as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Have fun Shou” Noya pulled Hinata into a hug, lightly scenting him “make sure you text us and take lots of pictures”

“Of course!” Hinata huge grin was infectious and he knocked his forehead to Noyas.

“Well we should get going if we want to pick up those movies” Tanaka handed Hinata his helmet and mounted the bike.

“See ya Yuu!” Hinata chirped, putting his helmet on and sitting behind Tanaka as he popped the kickstand up and revved the bike giving Noya a wave as they took off.

 

 

Tanaka stopped his bike in front of the movie rental store, letting Hinata hop off before kicking out the stand and getting off too “Leave the helmet. We won't be too long”

“Okay!” Hinata left his helmet on his seat, hair ruffled from it.

“What Movie do you want?” Tanaka asked as he pushed the door open and let hinata go first, both greeting the perky clerk.

“Theres a new scary movie out. Or an action one would be cool too. What do you think?”

“A scary movie for sure”

“Do you think Saeko nee-san would like a scary movie?”

“Are you kidding? She's the queen of horror flicks”

“Awesome!” They made their way through the horror section, settling on Cabin in the Woods and Annabell.

 

 

“From what I heard these were really good” Tanaka said as the got ready to go, leaving with the two movies and twenty dollars worth of candy, soda and popcorn.

“I cant wait till after dinner. We should do Cabin in the Woods fist”

“Sounds like a plan. Now get on. Dont want to be late for dinner”

Hinata popped his helmet on and get behind Tanaka, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling in close. Tanaka felt his face go red, suddenly conscious of how close Hinata was.

****  


They made it to Saekos house and parked the bike in the driveway this time next to the other bikes.

Hinata hopped off and pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. His hair was fluffed out in every direction and his eyes were shining “That was so much fun! The way you took those turns was Gwahh! We were going so fast and it was amazing. You’re so cool Senpai!” He gave Tanaka a huge grin, but before he could respond, Saeko popped her head out the door.

“You boys are back back just in time. Did you get your movies?”

“Yup!” Hinata bounced up the steps and Saeko let him inside.

“Dinner's just about done so perfect timing”

“It smells amazing”

“Thanks sweetie” Tanaka came inside carrying his bag and helmet “Oh Ryu! Take Hinata and put your stuff away”

“Kay” Tanaka went down the hallway next to the kitchen and opened the second door, going inside and tossing his stuff on the end of his full size bed. Hinata following in behind him.

“Just put your stuff on the floor. I’ll grab a futon after dinner”

Hinata dropped his stuff and dived onto Tanakas bed, nuzzling the bright red comforter, the warm smell of laundry detergent greeting his nose.

“Oi. Lets go eat”

“Okay” Hinata bounced back up and followed him out to the small dining room where Saeko was finishing setting out dinner.

“All done. Ready?”

“Yes! It looks amazing!” Hinata gushed.

“Thanks. Now eat up before it gets cold.”

****  


The movie was not the romantic opportunity Tanaka had anticipated. He was sandwiched between Hinata and his sister, both screeching and clinging to him every time something even remotely scary happened, leaving few chances for putting his arm around Hinata or holding his hand or anything. Hinata holding onto his arm and hiding his face in his shoulder was nice. His sister cutting off all circulation in his other arm though put a damper on things.

When the movie was over they were silent for a few moments “Alright kiddos. I’m off to bed. Got work in the morning” Saeko said standing up and stretching “Don't be too loud. I’ve got the early shift” she waved and made her way down the hall.

“Good night!” both boys called in unison. When they heard her door close Tanaka turned to Hinata “Wanna watch the other one?”

“Yes!”

“”cool. I’ll start it. You get some popcorn” Tanaka kneeled in front of the tv changing the discs and putting away Cabin in the Woods, clicking the case shut. Heart beating a little faster and not out of fear from the movies. He looked up when Hinata came back into the living room with a grin and a bowl full of popcorn “ready?”

“Yup” Hinata plopped on the couch and Tanaka hit play and Annabelle started. They sat an appropriate distance apart for about the first five minutes, but as the movie started getting into the story Hinata had inches his way to Tanakas side, pressing into him as the suspense picked up.

Tanaka glanced down at the red head, whose eyes were glued to the screen. He slowly stretched and Hinata moved slightly to allow Tanaka to shift his position. Tanaka rested his arm on the top of the couch behind Hinatas head.

Hinata continued watching the movie while Tanaka half watched, keeping his senses trained on Hinatas movements. Hinata jumped at a scary part and let out a squeak, covering his eyes and turning into Tanakas side. Tanaka tensed for a second as the freaky doll the movie was about made her appearance, and reflexively dropped his arm down and pulled Hinata closer.

The Omega didn't flinch or scoot away at the contact, but nuzzled into his side peeking out between his fingers to see if the doll was gone. He didn't see her so he moved his hand away from his face. He gave a gasp as the doll looked under the door crack and hid his face in Tanakas shoulder again wrapping an arm around his waist.

Tanaka held him closer, trying to emit calm but failing. This movie was freaky.

 

They made it through the whole movie. with multiple gasps, jumps, and squeals. Even Tanaka shut his eyes a few times.

“How about another movie? An action film or something. Or do you want to just go to sleep?” Tanaka asked as he detached himself from Hinata and put the dvd away.

“We could watch another movie? I think I’m too scared to sleep now”

“Sure. Hunger Games or Taken?”

“Hunger Games”

“Alright. I’ll set it up. Wanna grab my blankets and pillows and stuff?”

“Uhh..” Hinata just stood and stared at him, fidgeting with his shirt hem.

“Hinata?”

“Can you come with me? I’m scared..” Hinata blushed and looked down.

Tanaka chuckled softly "Sure. We can get changed too” Leading the Omega down the hall to his room. They changed into pjs. Hinata wearing a tshirt and boxers and Tanaka in an old tank top and sweats. They gathered up the blankets and pillows and want back out to the living room, the movie menu playing. Hinata made a nest with his blankets on the floor. Insisting he tossed and turned way too much to stay on the couch without falling off. So Tanaka got situated on the couch with his red comforter and pillows. They started the movie and fifteen minutes in Hinata whispered “Tanaka-senpai?”

“Hm?” Tanaka hummed.

“I’m still scared”

“You can come up here if you want” He said it as a joke and was surprised when Hinata got up and stood in front of the couch.

“Thanks”

Tanaka blinked and scooted towards the front of the couch, raising the comforter so the redhead could climb in. tanaka didn't register what was happening until Hinata was pressed into him. Head on his shoulder and arm across his stomach. They watched the movie in silence for a bit while Tanakas brain tried to catch up with what was happening.

“Thank you” Hinata mumbled

“Yeah sure”

“I feel better now. You make me feel safe” he said rubbing his cheek into Tanakas shoulder.

Tanakas face burned and he swallowed thickly “Can I ask you something?” The words tumbled out.

“Of course”

“Would you- I mean if you like- is it okay to court you?” fantastic job mouth. way to mess that one up.

Hinatas sleepy eyes widened “Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah- I mean if that's what you want” shit shit shit Tanaka stuttered out trying to back pedal a bit. He didn't mean to ask this way. It was supposed to be planned, better thought out.

“We would be dating?” Hinata sat up a bit supported by an elbow.

Tanaka shifted so he was looking at him. It seemed this was it. No going back now “I like you, so I would like to date, or court you”

“You like me” Hinata parroted.

Tanakas stomach landed on the floor and his heart was lodged in his throat seeing Hinatas blank expression “I do”

Hinata looked at him hard, searching his face “You like me” he repeated.

Tanaka was silent waiting for it to click.

“Yes” Hinata whispered after a few erratic heart beats.

“What?” Tanaka looked at him in disbelief.

“Yes!” he said louder with a light laugh and huge smile, hugging him hard.

Tanaka wrapped his arms around him, heart feeling like it grew wings.

****  


They stayed that way, shifting slightly so they could both watch the movie. Hinata tucked his head under Tanakas chin and stayed curled against him. Tanaka had one arm behind his head and the other softly stroking Hinatas back, both wearing a warm happy smile.

****  


Saeko was up at 7 and got dressed for work. She finished her morning routine in her bathroom and when she was done she tiptoed into the kitchen to get her morning cup of coffee. She poked her head around the wall and looked into the living room and smiled at what she saw. Hinata wrapped in Tanakas arms nestled into the couch. She gave a satisfied nod and went back to her coffee, happy her baby brother had found someone.

****  


Tanaka woke up and tried to register where he was. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. His sisters house. He looked down, orange fluffy hair tickling his nose. Hinata was curled up into him, fists in his shirt and legs tangled in his own. He tried moving the fingers of the arm under Hinatas head but found them completely numb, his whole arm asleep. He shifter slowly so as to not wake the peacefully Omega and reached for his phone.

8:57. Way too early to be awake on vacation, but he opened his messages and sent a quick on to Noya ‘scary movies was a good plan’ he set his phone back down and snuggled back into Hinatas warmth. Ignoring the ding of a new message.

 

The next three days passed uneventfully, Saeko going to work every day and Tanaka and Hinata playing video games and picking out new movies at the rental place.

The fourth day and say before the planned beach trip Tanaka and Hinata were both eating cereal at the barstools by the kitchen bar, watching Saeko rush around, late for her shift. Hinata was mostly pushing his spoon around, watching Tanaka demolish his fourth bowl.

“You boys have a good day. I’ll be home around 7, make sure you pack for tomorrow and don't burn the house down in another ‘what will explode in the microwave’ test.” She rushed out the door and they could hear her bike start up and fade as she left the driveway.

Once they couldn't hear it anymore they put their bowls in the sink “What do you want to do?” Tanaka asked yawning.

“Go back to sleep” Hinata trudged down the hallway to Tanakas room and plopped down on the Alphas bed.

Tanakas followed him in and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Hinata for a bit before laying down next to him and covering them both up. Hinata turned as Tanaka got in and bumped their foreheads together clumsily, eyes closed and not even realizing their lips brushed.

Tanakas eyes flew open in shock, meeting Hinatas wide amber ones.

“I-I’m sorry” Hinata stammered out.

Tanaka just blinked and moved to push their lips together again.

Hinata was shocked stiff but relaxed as Tanakas lips moved gently against his. Tanaka moved in a closer and angled himself so he was propped half up on top of Hinata on his elbow and his hand resting on the side of Hinatas head. Hinata shifted completely on his back not breaking the kiss as Tanaka licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly.

Tanaka pushed his tongue in gently and skated it across the sides of Hinatas tongue. Enjoying the gasp it drew from Hinata. He nipped at Hinatas lower lip and as soon as Hinata started to move his tongue with his he felt things start to heat up. He broke the kiss panting slightly and carded his fingers though Hinata's hair “Is this okay?”

“mmm” Hinata hummed low and wrapped his arms around Tanakas shoulders pulling him back down.

Tanaka bent into the kiss, feeling his pulse spike. He moved from his lips and kissed up the side of his jaw, stopping just below his ear and started to nose at his scent gland. He had wanted to only scent him quickly but Hinatas smell was too enticing. He rubbed the glands trying to get them to release more of it and Hinata tilted his head for him to gain better access. The scent of Sunflowers and Fresh air filled his nose as he started to lick and suck at his neck, not caring if he left any marks. He started to move his free hand under Hinatas shirt and rubbed his cheek against his neck.

When he moved up to kiss Hinata again he was bright red and breathing quickly. He gave him a quick peck “Okay?”

“Yeah” Hinata breathed, pulling at Tanaka to bring him in for another kiss. They made out for a few moments as fingers lightly explored each other.

Tanaka shifted onto his back and tugged lightly on Hinatas arm to encourage him to get in his lap. Hinata moved up but settled for straddling one leg since he was in her boxers and didn't want his current arousal to be given away. Tanaka pulled him in for another kiss, lightly tugging his hair and Hinata moaned quietly into Tanakas mouth “Can I scent you too?” He asked, the blush on his face deepening.

“Heck yeah” Tanaka said as he was brought into a kiss, a smile playing at his lips.

Hinata wandered his kissed down Tanakas neck and the Alpha had his hands under his thin tshirt, fingertips gliding across his skin leaving goosebumps. Hinata nosed at Tanakas neck and kissed him lightly, he let out a small sigh and relaxed into the Omegas touch. Hinata started to lick and suck as Tanaka had, coaxing the Alphas scent of earth and sea breezes out. he felt dizzy as he got a full breath of it. I t wasn't overpowering, but it was enough to make the new Omega flush deep red at the thought it elicited. Hinata rubbed his cheek into his neck as he shifted his leg so he full straddling Tanaka.

Tanaka ghosted his hands over Hinatas thighs, feeling how they trembled slightly. He brought his hands back to hinatas face and kissed him hard.

Hinata had started to grind down into Tanakas hips without noticing, but became very aware of the situation he was now in when Tanaka grabbed onto his hips and dragged him down harder. He moaned into Hinatas shoulder and when he looked up at him his pupils were blown wide and his face was flushed.

Hinata felt the pull of friction as Tanaka guided his hips in a slow rhythm. He leaned up and kissed his neck, nipping him lightly. He felt a knot in his stomach twist “s-senpai wait”

He pushed against tanakas chest and sat up fully, moving off his lap and pulling his knees to his chest.

“What's wrong Hinata?” Tanakas pupils were normal again and the flush faded, his voice heavy with concern.

“I just.. don't think I’m ready for sex” He whispered, drawing in on himself.

Tanaka pushed himself into a sitting position and ruffled Hinatas hair with a grin “That's okay. We can wait. Actually we should wait ‘sides it's only been a couple days. There's no need to rush anything.”

“You’re not mad?”Hinata raised his head and gave him a confused look.

“No ? Why would I be? I like you, and I’m sexually attracted to you, but I care more about your happiness then sex.” he said cocking his head to the side thoughtfully “Why would I be?”

Hinata shrugged “An Omega in my class came in with bruises because he tried to say no to his Alpha, so his Alpha forced him.

Tanakas face twisted in disgust “That's horrible. I’ll never force you into anything. You just have to let me know like just now. Cool?”

“Yeah” Hinata relaxed his legs and gave him a relieved smile, the stressed smell leaving the air.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hinata blushed at the question and nodded lightly. Tanaka leaned forward and pressed a small peck to his swollen lips and then a quick one to his nose.

“We better pack for the beach” Tanaka hulled himself off the bed, humming the theme from the video game they had been playing last night. Hinata let his happiness spread through him as he got up to help tanaka look for the stuff they needed.

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! How was it? I tried to include smut I really did... But it's just not the right time yet. They will get there though! I promise.  
> Momma Suga gets some surprising news next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Hinata come back form their trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! thanks so much for sticking with me!

Takeda laid under his quilt, nestled into his pillow waiting for his Mate to come to bed. Ukai had been helping more at the Inn since he had entered his second trimester and just didn't have the energy to stay on his feet all day. Daichi had been filling in at the store for them and Suga was helping Ukai.

Takeda shifted in bed trying to get comfortable. His ankles were sore and his hips throbbed. No amount of shifting eased the pain. He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and perked up when Ukai came into their room.

“Hey how are you feeling?” He asked sliding onto their bed.

“Tired”

“You should have to sleep”

“I need to see you”

Ukai pressed his body against Takedas, moving his body so he was spooning him, his hand resting on Takedas stomach and kissing the back and sides of his neck rubbing his cheek into his scent glands.

Takeda let out a low moan and wiggles his hips into Ukais.

Ukai pulled him closer as he rocked his hips into him “Can we?” he asked, hopeful since it had been almost two months.

“Yes” Takeda whispered.

Ukai pulled Takedas briefs down slowly and shifted him so he was face down, exposed ass raised in the air. Ukai licked his fingers and pushed a wet digit into the tight heat pulling on the rim slightly as he made room for a second. He started thrusting them a little faster encouraged by the sounds Takeda was making.

Suga was poised to knock on the door but stopped short at the sounds he heard coming from inside. He blushed and turned on his heel. He would have to tell Daichi first it seemed. There was no way he could keep it a secret from his mate and he was a terrible liar.

He made his way down the hall to the room he shared with Daichi and paused, hand on the door knob. His breath was coming in quick gasps and his heart was racing. Pushing open the door he stepped into the dim room. Daichi was propped up in bed flipping through the menu on their tv.

Daichi barely looked up when Suga came in and continued looking for something to watch “Where were you? You’re usually in bed before me”

Suga felt his skin prickle with dread as his voice caught in his throat, letting out a small strangled sound.

“Koushi?” Daichi looked at him as he shut the door and slowly walked over to the bed. He could smell the fear radiating off of his mate and he leaned forward to take his hand “What's wrong?”

Suga looked at his Mate with wide eyes. He could feel his hand shaking in Daichis grasp. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Daichi could feel Sugas pulse shoot up under his fingers and waited for him to say something. When Suga remained silent he pulled him down onto his lap and kissed his cheek “What's bothering you? I've never seen you like this before.”

Suag finally met his eyes. He wished he could have gotten advice from Takeda first “Daichi” He started. He could feel the panic rising, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and a metallic tinge to his scent “I’m pregnant” He said exhaling a shaky breath.

Daichi just stared at him. Neither moving or looking away “What?” he asked quietly, the words not clicking.

Sugas hands felt clammy and his tongue seemed to take up to much room in his dry mouth “I’m pregnant” He repeated. The tears that had threatened earlier falling.

Daichi still just looked at him “How?”

“Well we weren't very careful during most of our times together. I guess it could have happened during any of those.”

“How do you know?”

“I've spent the last four months shadowing Takeda. I know what morning sickness looks like, so I took a test and it was positive”

Daichi was holding onto both of his hands now “But we were careful during your heat”

“Thats just when an Omegas most likely to conceive. We can still get pregnant outside of heat if were not careful apparently”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I didn't know either. It’s actually really rare I guess”

“So what now?”

“I don't know” Suga looked down and wiped his tears.

“We should sleep. We can talk to Takeda and Ukai in the morning” He laid back and pulled Suga against him, wrapping his arms around him as his Mate sobbed into his chest.

He didn't sleep that night.

Narita walked into the Den the next morning and was greeted with tense silence. The bad part about not living here with everyone was that he missed a lot. He turned to Noya and Asahi “What's going on?”

Noya looked up at him from his seat on the couch “Don't know yet. Daichi and Suga are having a meeting with Ukai and Takeda”

“Whats about?”

“No clue, but it looked tense.”

Narita just nodded and hung his keys on the dumb keyholder Suga had made that said ‘it's dangerous to go alone, take this’ “Anyone know when Tanakas coming back?”

Noya let out a loud sigh “No idea. He has his stupid phone off and I haven't gotten anything back from Shou yet”

“Oh’ he was smart enough to back off the subject.

Apparently not Asahi “They are with Saeko-san. They’re probably just busy”

“To busy to text his best friend” Noya bit back.

“Well.. You have blown him off quite a few times lately” The alpha said quietly.

Narita back slowly towards the kitchen as Noya narrowed his eyes at his Mate.

“What did you say?”

“Just that you could cut him some slack. You did the same thing to him” surprisingly Asahi help his ground.

“Are you kidding me?” Noya stood up and stomped up the stairs turning in the direction of his own bedroom, which meant Asahi couldn't follow him. No Alphas in the Omega rooms.

“I think the collective stress is getting to everyone” Asahi sighed and sank back into the couch.

“It doesn't help that sunshine isnt here. I don't think i've ever seen Kageyama so gloomy” Narita said coming to sit on the couch.

“Thats just more drama. I guess Tanakas going to try and court Hinata. Which will throw a wrench into the combo”

“He's going to court Hinata?”

“Shit” Asahi realized his slip “I heard Daichi talking about it, but i'm not sure if he's asked or not. That's why Noyas so mad. He doesnt know whats up either”

Both fell silent at that Noyas door slamming shut.

Tanaka was riding in the front of the rental car with his sister while Hinata slept across the back seat. They had been at the beach for three days and had told Saeko they were together. She had laughed and cried and treated them to sushi. The beach had been perfect though. Everything had gone as well as it could have and Tanaka was completely relaxed.

He decided he should probably turn his phone on again since he had shut it off the first morning. He heard the familiar ding of missed calls and messages. Almost every one from Noya, and one each from Daichi and Asahi. Scrolling through them he sent a quick messages to them saying he would back tomorrow and shut the screen off again. Drifting off to the sound of his sister humming to the radio.

When they had cleaned the house and said their goodbyes they got onto Tanakas bike and headed back to the Inn. They had promised Saeko they would come by once a month at least for dinner and she had given Hinata a huge hug and promised sushi again.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked the bike, Tanaka kicking out the stand. Hinata hopped up and pulled off the helmet placing it on the seat. He was tanned almost dark as Tanaka, a light burn still across his cheek and a new smattering of freckles dotted his nose. His hair was lighter and flecked with gold highlights. Tanaka dismounted and put his helmet with Hinatas and took out the bike cover. Handing one side to Hinata so they could get it covered quicker.

Once they finished they walked to the Den door. Tanaka knew to expect questions since he could clearly tell they smelled similar, but Hinata couldn't tell yet and he hoped they wouldn't bombard him.

They went inside and Tanaka hung his keys up, surprised to find the Den empty “You should put our stuff away. I’ll track down Daichi or Ukai and let them know what's up”

“Okay!” Hinata lifted his face and stood on his tiptoes. Tanaka took the hint and kissed him lightly, bumping their foreheads together.

Hinata hugged him and rubbed his face into his shirt, not realizing that he was scenting him.

Tanaka grabbed his shoulders and stepped back “Hinata I know you don't know yet, but that's scenting. Its fine with the other Omegas in the pack and me, but please dont do that to another Alpha okay?”

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and ran his face more pointedly across his shirt.

Tanaka raised his eyebrows. This one was going to be trouble. He grabbed Hinatas face between his hands and ran his neck against his cheeks, rubbing his nose and cheek on his soft hair “Better?”

Hinata smiled up at him. Happy to smell like Tanaka, when Tsukishima walked in.

“Sheesh. A neon sign would be more subtle than all the warnings you just rubbed on him.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes at the other Alpha “Go put your stuff away?” he said turning back to Hinata.

The Omega giggled and skipped off to his room.

“Im guessing he said yes?”

“Is nothing a secret here?!” Tanaka huffed out loudly.

“Not with the possessive pheromones I could smell from the main hall”

“Yeah like you’re one to talk” He said blushing. He may have gotten a bit carried away but Hinata was just too cute.

“Whatever” Tsukishima went over to the kitchen in search of food and Tanaka went to drop off his bag and find Daichi.

Tanaka unlocked his door and tossed his bag inside. He went in search of Daichi and after looking around a but he decided to try his room. He knocked quickly and waited when he heard movement on the otherside. He gave a big smile when Daichi opened the door.

“Your back”

“Yup just got in”

“How did it go?”

“Good. thats what I came to talk to you about actually” He rubbed the back of his neck and stepped into the bedroom when daichi motioned him in.

“I’m guessing he said yes?” Daichi said sitting down on the small couch in the corner of the room.

“Yeah. he did. How’d ya know?” He followed him over and sat on the chair.

“Well you wouldn't be telling me about it otherwise, and you smell like Hinata which could be becuase stayed with you, but it smells recent so I just assumed”

“Well you’re right”

“Did you guys do it?” He asked him seriously.

Tanakas grin faltered. Something was wrong “No. We didnt do anything but kiss”

Daichi nodded “Okay. Be careful, new Omegas can be an emotional wreck around their first few heats”

“I’ll be carefull… Is everything okay?”

Daichi looked at his friend for a minute and signed “Sugas pregnant”

Tanaka was shocked “Is this a good thing?”

Daichi shrugged “He's at the doctors with Takeda. Its just usually not good for Omegas in the same pack to be pregnant at the same time since Alphas get a little.. possessive”

“Oh. we;; are you happy about it?”

“Im not sure. I know it's normal to start at our age. I just dont think im ready.”

“What does Suga think?”

“Not sure. Maybe it's the hormones, but he switched between being happy and bawling about it pretty quickly”

“It could be a good thing though right?”

“Yeah if me and Ukai don't kill each other”

Tanaka laughed “I don't think me and Hinata need to worry about that yet. I dont want to do anything this next heat since we just started dating”

“Good plan. I dont need anymore drama here. You should go apologize to Noya, and steer clear of Kageyama”

“He still mad I clocked him?”

“No. But I think he may have eyes for Hinata now. So keep him away too”

Tanaka froze “What?”

“Im not telling you so you go Alpha on him, but Hinats heats coming up and Kageyama doesn't have the control to stop himself.”

Tanakas jaw clenched.

“He hasn't done anything to make you angry yet. Just keep a close eye on Hinata.”

“I will”

“I also need you to figure out what Hinatas heat symptoms are”

“Sure thing” Tanaka stood sensing the conversation was over.

“And Ryu?”

“Yeah?”

“make sure you use protection”

Hinata loaded his clothes into a laundry basket and made his way down to the laundry room. Once he had a washer loaded he walked around looking for Noya or Tadashi. He turned down the Omega hall and knocked on Noyas door. Opening it when he called from inside.

“Shou! You’re back” He smiled when he saw the redhead.

“Yeah”

“How was it?” He pulled him in for a hug and bumped foreheads “from the way you smell I would say everything was good”

Hinata blushed and nodded “Tanaka asked to court me”

“And you said yes”  
“I did”

Noya smiled and hugged him again “Good. You two are perfect for eachother”

hinata laughed and leaned into the familiar scent of his friend.

“So how far did you guys go?” Noya asked when he let go of Hinata.

“Go?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

“You know. Go.” he repeated making a crude gesture with his hands.

Hinatas whole face went red “We did not go passed kissing” He said quietly.

“but you wanted too?”

“Maybe. we just started dating though. I dont want him to think I’m easy or something.”

“Yeah right. HA. Do you plan to before your next heat?”

“I can't just plan for something like that!”

Noya hummed and bit the side of his cheek, he went to his closet and started putting in a bag and handed it to Hinata “That should help get things moving”

“What is it?” Hinata looked into the paper bag but could barely see the contents.

“Just try it on in your room. If you guys like it you can keep it. I have a bunch of other ones”

“Okay?”

“Now go! Try it on and tell me what you think”

Hinata was pushed from the room confused, but made his way to his room. He dumped the contents on his new bed and was shocked when he saw what it was.

Noya had given him an altered school uniform. He held up the skirt and couldn't see how it would cover anything, but curiosity won out and he tried it on.

The skirt really wasn't covering anything. If he sent down it fode way up in the back. The blouse was practically see through, and the black thighhighs were stretched to attach to the skirts sewn on garter straps. He picked up the pair of bright red lace panties with the tags still on them and couldn't bring himself to put them on.

He looked cute, but was embarrassed to consider using it. Pulling the clothes off fast he tucked everything back into the bag and stuffed it in the back of his closet feeling guilty for even thinking about using them. he sent a message to Noya once everything was hidden ‘I don't think so’

Noay chuckled. The idea was there and that's what mattered. He knew his friends kinks well and the uniform would be a big hit. Hinata just needed some confidence. He left his room to go find his best friend and pester him about  how everything went since he knew Shou wouldn't spill anything.

The next morning had almost everyone out or at work once chores were finished. Tanaka started to worry since Hinata still hadn't come down and he knew he usually didn't sleep this late “Hey Noya?” he asked as Noya was putting a broom away “Would you check on Hinata for me?”

Noya glanced around finally noticing Hinata wasn't around, he wasn't a morning person “Sure thing. Be right back”

Noya knocked on Hinatas door and knocked again when he didn't hear anything. He gently opened the door and looked around. The room was still dark and his bed was empty. The light was on in the bathroom and the door was closed. He knocked on it lightly “Shou?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay in there?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute”

Noya waited and heard the drain being pulled in the tub and the splashing as Hinata got out.

A few minutes later he was out, wearing shorts and a tshirt “Sorry” He mumbled.

“Its no problem. Tanaka was just worried”

“I’ll be down in a minute. Sorry to worry anyone”

“Its okay” Noya left and went back downstairs to melt into the couch. Thankful they had the air conditioning on today.

Hinata toweled his hair semi dry and decided he needed something but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He felt weird walking to the Den. Like he was floating and his fingers tingled. He made it downstairs and spotted Tanaka. He walked straight to him.

“Morning Hinata” Tanaka said, smiling as he put his glass of orange juice down on the table next to the oversized chair he was lounging in.

“Morning” Hinata managed, trying to fight the urge to just curl up on his lap. He looked around, only Noya, Asahi and Kinoshita were around. Its not like it was unusual for Mates to be openly physical sometimes he tried to reason with himself but everything had a fuzzy edge to it.He felt like he was being pulled to Tanaka by some kind of magnetic force. he decided not to resist. He needed to be physically touching him, so he crawled onto his surprised boyfriends lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and just rested his head on his arm, breathing in his scent and relaxing.

Tanaka felt the eyes on them “Hinata what are you doing?” He whispered, patting his back awkwardly.

Hinata shifted so he was pressed against him more “I just needed to touch you”

Warning bells sounded in Tanakas head as he made eye contact with Noya. The Omega was wearing a smirk while Asahi and Kinoshita looked surprised but went about their business. He tried to remember all he could about the signs Omegas display before they go into heat and the need for touch was definitely one of them, but every Omega was different.

He leaned in and sniffed. He didn't smell sweet which meant his heat wouldn't start today hopefully. Usually an Omega would start to get a thick, syrupy edge to their scent about twelve hours before they went into heat.

Tanaka wrapped his fingers loosely around Hinatas wrist and felt his pulse. A bit quicker than normal but not at a level to cause concern. He released his hand and felt his face, not overly warm either.

He could feel Noyas eyes on the,. his expression changing from amusement to concern.

Tanaka felt Hinatas glands, and they were swollen a bit, a sure indicator of an approaching heat, when he heard his phone ding. He picked it up off the table, trying not to jostle Hinata ‘Is he okay?’ He had a bit of trouble typing with one hand but managed ‘his heats coming not yet since he smells normal but glands are swollen’

Noya looked up and nodded to Tanaka and leaned into whisper in Asahis ear. The other Alpha glanced at them and nodded at Noya giving Tanaka a small smile.

‘Want me to text Daichi’ Noyas next text read.

‘sure’ Tanaka replied and put his phone down again. He started to trace random designs into Hinatas back, causing the Omega to shiver and hold on to Tanaka tighter, resting his head now so his nose was pressed into his scent glands.

Kinoshita made an awkward exit saying something about being out of tea and going to get some more.

Once he was gone and they could tell Hinata was asleep Asahi and Noya came closer “Should you take him to your room?” Asahi asked.

Tanaka shook his head “Not this heat.”

“But-”

“No buts Noya. You were the one who made me promise not to”

“Yeah but you guys are dating now. Its different.”

“Its not different. When he says he wants to with a clear head we will” He looked at Noya and knew he had won the argument with him.

“You dont want to help him during his heat?” Asahi sounded confused.

“He stopped me from going further than kissing just five days ago. He’s not ready, and anything he says during his heat isn't him talking”

They both looked surprised, but they were happy Tanaka was being mature and not rushing things.

“Noya do you mind putting a protector on Hinatas bed? he probably won't remember when it's time.”

“Sure thing. You want me to take him up now?”

“No its okay. His scent hasn't changed yet and I think one of his signs is needing physical touch”

“Okay. keep an eye on him and tell me the minute it changes. I’ll get him upstairs” He gave a look to Asahi “and when I’m done we’re going to your room” Noya spun around and went to Hinatas room.

“Well you know where we will be” Asahia said giving Tanaka a wave as he went to his room.

Daichi came home an hour later to find Tanaka wrapped around Hinata on the couch. Hinata looked like he was in a daze, but he was nuzzling into Tanakas neck and had a death grip on his shirt. Tanaka had his nose in Hinatas hair and wrapped his arms around the Omega.

Daichi leaned against the back of the couch “I thought there was a ‘no sex in the Den’ rule in place”

Tanak cracked his eyes open and raised a finger to his lips “His heats coming soon” he whispered.

Daichi blinked and looked at Hinata more closely “You sure?”

Tanaka nodded “His pulse keeps picking up. Plus he's never acted like this before” He said motioning to Hinata.

“Okay. Keep an eye on him and make sure he's upstairs when his scent changes”

“Roger that” Tanaka gave him a mock salute and turned back into Hinata.

Tanaka had started to drift off but a sweet scent tickled his now. He shifted in closer to Hinata, enjoying his warmth in the air conditioning. It was nice for awhile but the smell got stronger and suddenly it was too hot. Tanakas eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away, falling off the side of the couch.

He popped back up and ran to Asahis room seeing no one in the Den “Noya!” he shouted. Noya burst out of Asahis room before he reached it.

“Whats wrong?”

“Hinatas scent changed, but right afterwards his heat started”

Noya nodded and pushed past Tanaka, hurrying into the Den.

Hinata was sitting up looking confused when Noya came in. The older Omega pulled him up “We need to get you upstairs Shou” He urged.

Hinata was shaky but followed slowly “Ryu?”

“Not this time”

“I need him”

“I know” Noya had him halfway up the stairs.

“Where is he?”

“He can't this time Shou”

“Yuu I need him” Hiinatas voice had started to become breathy.

Damn his heats came fast, hopefully it would be over soon too.

They made it to Hinatas room. Noya got him on his bed and pulled a water bottle out of the case near the end of his dresser.

“Ryu” Hinata said again.

“Sorry Shou” Noya exited the room, feeling dizzy from the scent and went back to the Den.

Tanaka and Asahi were on the couch. Tanaka looked completely calm which Noya took as a good sign “I got him situated”

‘Thanks.” Tanaka said “I need to let Daichi know” He got up and headed to the main house.

Noya sat next to Asahi who stiffened.

“What's wrong?” Noya looked confused.

“You smell like Hinata”

“So?”

“So you smell like an Omega in heat. That's why Tanaka left so quick”

“Oh” He sniffed himself. He definitely smelled like Hinata “I’ll go take a shower”

Asahi watched him go towards the Alpha hallway.

“Unless you want to take one with me?” Noya said with a smirk, ducking around the corner.

Asahi smiled and went to follow him Mate.

“Daichi?” Tanaka knocked on his door.

“Come in” Daichi was sitting on the couch flipping through some paper in a medical file.

“Just wanted to let you know Hinata just went into heat.”

Daichi looked up at him “What? I literally just spoke to you.”

“His scent changed and a minute later his heat started”

“Well thats great” He said sarcastically “At least he has a pretty obvious start”

Tanaka nodded “Hows Suga?”

Daichi closed the folder and plopped it onto the coffee table “The doctor said because it happened outside of his heat it's considered a ‘high risk’ pregnancy”

“What does that mean?”

“That he could miscarry or something could happen to him. The doctor gave him some pills he can take since he's still in the first month if he wants to… you know.”

“Oh. Do you know what he's going to do?”

“Nope. Hes getting a second opinion right now. So we will see”

Two days later Hinata woke up at 5:30 in the morning. His heat was finally over and he could think clearly again. He hulled himself out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom turning on the shower. He looked in the mirror and saw sunken eyes and matted hair.

When the water was warm enough he jumped in and washed two days worth of gross off himself. After finishing and drying off he put on some sweats and his shirt and opened the window. He looked at the bed and blushed, gathering up all the sheets and throwing them in a basket. he cleaned off his toy and put it in the dresser drawer trying not to look at it too closely.

Pocketing his phone he left his room and walked down to the Den. His hips were throbbing and his throat was sore. When he got downstairs he found the kitchen light on and Ukai leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hinata, you’re off your heat” He said looking up at the small Omega.

Hinata nodded and poured himself a glass of cold water.

“Glad it was quick. Tanakas been pacing and fidgeting waiting for you” He smiled as Hinata choked on his water. He turned to leave setting down his mug “I’ve got to do the wake up calls this morning. See you later.”

Hinata tiptoed down the Alpha hallway and stopped at the fourth door. He paused and listened before turning the knob slowly. He pushed the door open a crack and squeezed inside.

The room was dark and Hinata had to feel his way to the big bed. He quietly climbed in and let the smell of Tanaka lull him back to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again he was backed against Tanakas chest, and the Alphas arms were around his waist, face pressed into his neck and shoulder. Hinata shifted slightly and tanaka opened his eyes.

“Are you awake?”

Hinata just hummed and pulled Tanakas hand into his own.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It wasn't as bad as last time” Hinata croaked out.

“Good.” Tanaka moved and pulled Hinata onto his back “Want me to scent you?”

Hinata nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Tanakas lips on his sore glands. He tilted his head up and relaxed into his touch. He hummed in pleasure and let out a soft moan as Tanaka started to massage his hips.

Tanaka moved from his neck and got Hinata to flip over, pulling off his shirt. He straddled the tops of his thighs and started to massage one shoulder and down his arm before moving to the other one. He kneaded down his back and rubbed out any knots along the way. Hinatas let out groans and sighs whenever something felt good.

When Tanaka finished his back he turned Hinata over again and started on his hips, moving down his legs and paying close attention to his ankles and arches. Hinata was almost asleep again by the time he finished and Tanakas kissed up the side of his neck and pecked his lips spouting off compliments and sweet nothings the whole time.

“Anywhere else hurt?” he asked brushing Hinatas hair off his forehead.

“I can think of one more place” Hinata replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Tanaka blushed hard and pulled Hinata into him, the Omega was asleep in minutes and Tanaka was still red thinking about is he had been serious or not.

Noya knocked on Tanakas door and pushed it open when he didn't answer “Tanaka I just checked on Shou and he's not in his-” he stopped when he saw them on the bed “Oops sorry”

Tanaka blinked his eyes open and Hinata turned away from the door and groaned, pulling the blanket over his head to block out the light.

Noya backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Suga and Daichi looked up when he came back to the Den “Did you find Hinata?”

“Oh I found him” He said with a huge grin.

“Good.” Daichi went back to his laptop.

“Was he okay?” Suga asked.

“he seemed pretty good to me.” Noya skipped into the kitchen.

“Good morning Noya” Takeda smiled as he filled a cup of tea.

“Mornin Takeda” He picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and tossed it around a couple times before taking a bite.

“How are Tanaka and Hinata?”

“From what I saw they looked okay.”

“Great. Having that settled will be good for everyone”

“Maybe. Kageyama might be disappointed though”

Suga laughed lightly as he came into the kitchen “I don't think Kageyama will be an issue”

Noya and Takeda looked at eachother confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh. I may have seen our newest Alpha making out with a tall middle blocker from Seijo”

Noyas mouth dropped open “You're joking right?”

Suga shook his head “Nope”

Takeda sighed happily “Well perfect. I was worried there could be drama. That just leaves.. Yachi then right?”

Suga chuckled “I think she has it bad Akaashi”

“There's Narita too” Noya chirped.

“True, but I haven't seen him show interest in anyone yet.” Takeda said.

They looked at eachother and smiled. The Pack was finally settling down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we will see a bit more Kageyama and Kindaichi! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos:)  
> Please feel free to call me out on any ooc or spelling errors. I do try my best but It's all unbeta'd .  
> If you would like to help me out and beta for me... That would be awesome! Or if you just want to take a/o/b or Haikyuu feel free to hit me up.  
> Seickholt91@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance. This chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to keep my chapters obviously separate.  
> I will warm you in advance there's significantly more smut in this chapter. However; only for this chapter. Things cool down for a little bit after this.  
> Also warning! underage drinking does happen in this one.

“What are you two wearing!?” Came from an extremely surprised Asahi, staring open mouthed at the two Omegas that came into the Den.

Noya looked down at his clothes and then at Hinata who repeated the action “Looks like clothes to me” Noya said innocently.

“Yes but why are you wearing those ones?” Asahi motioned generally in their direction.

Noya had on skin tight jeans and a bright blue tank top, with studded belts and bracelets. His hair almost seemed taller than usual and he had flecks of glitter in it. Hinata was in black short shorts and a white floaty crop top with gold stars on it. He had gold glitter in his hair and was wearing black eyeliner that made his eyes looks huge.

“Kozume and Yaku are taking us out tonight” Noya said as he went to the kitchen for water bottle.

“To where?” Asahi asked, turning on the couch to watch his Mate.

“A rave I think”

“A rave?”

“Yup. I didnt ask you to come ‘cause its not your thing”

“Oh”

“No worries though. Yaku usually scares off any Alphas who come too close” Noya smiled and sat down on Asahis lap.

Hinata fidgeted near the couch as he watched his friends. He didn't usually wear anything like this and it would be the first time Tanakas ever seen him in it. He didn't mind going tonight since Bokuto and Kuroo had invites most of the other Alphas too, so at least they would be there if something happened. Plus he hadn't seen Kenma since he presented and couldn't wait to finally do something exciting this summer.

The rave was not what Hinata had imagined. There were black lights that made him and Kenma practically glow with their white shirts. Strobe lights and spotlights moving in time to the techno-dance tracks playing. Everyone was decked out in glow in the dark paint and glow sticks and either on the dance floor or at the bar. Hinata had felt nervous at first but after being pulled into the mass of people dancing he started to loosen up.

Kenma had showed up with Yaku, each carrying four little cups filled with jello “You don't have to drink if you dont want too” They both assured Hinata.

Hinata looked at them and figured since they were here and Kuroo and Bokuto were near by, Tanaka and the others were coming soon as well so he should be safe. What could go wrong? He took the two shots offered and Noya cracked a huge grin.

“On three. 1-2-3!” They all took the first shot.

Yaku looked at Hinata who didn't flinch or grimace “You okay?”

Hinata just nodded.

“Okay again.” Noya said downing the second shot, the others following “Should I get more?” He offered.

Yaku nodded and followed Noya to the bar.

“You alright?” Kenma asked Hinata.

“Yes! jeez I'm not made of glass.”

Kenma let out a little laugh “We just don't want you to feel pressured”

“Well I don't” Hinata had to yell to be heard as Kenma led him back to the dance floor again.

Hinata had never really danced before but you wouldn't be able to tell. He and Kenma were pressed close and when Noya and Yaku had returned with real shots Hinata started to feel dizzy and crave touch.

Noya was surprised Hinata was such a good dancer as he watched them dance for a little bit. His eyes scanned the room looking for signs of the rest of their group. He spotted Kuroo near the bar drinking with Yamamoto and watching their group. Bokuto and Akaashi were grinding on eachother and making out. He turned back to his group to see Hinata stumble into Kenma when a group walked by them to close. Once he was steady again they started to really dance together and being that were both good and fairly intoxicated they started to attract looks.

The dancing quickly turned sexual after they had taken their fifth shot. Hinata had never even thought of dancing like this but the floaty feeling in his head and Kenmas cool fingers on his skin felt good. He moved with Kenma and ran his fingers through the back of the blondes hair as he raised his arms up to his shoulders.

At this point they had Kuroo and Yamamotos full attention. Kuroo handed his drink to his friends and headed towards them, sliding behind Kenma. He quickly fell into their rhythm and growled at the Alpha who tried to get in behind Hinata.

Movement near the bar caught Noyas attention. Yamamoto and Tanaka were greeting eachother loudly. Tsukishima, Kageyama, Narita, Lev, Kindaichi and Kyoutani were all behind him. Noya broke off from Yaku and tapped Tanaka on the shoulder.

Tanaka turned and hugged Noya “Hey sorry were late.”

“It cool. you should go get your boyfriend” Noya smirked and grabbed Narita to join their group.

Tanaka followed and his eyes widened when he saw Hinata dancing with kenma and Kuroo. He slid behind Hinata and Kuroo gave him a wink.

Hinata turned his head slightly when felt someone press into him. When he caught the scent of Tanaka he relaxed into him. Tanaka grabbed Hinatas hips and moved with him.

Noya and Kuroo kept their eyes on everyone. Making sure the Alphas didn't start any fights and the Omegas didn't get unwanted attention. They both saw when Kindaichi pulled Kageyama into the Bathroom.

Kageyama found himself being pushed rath roughly into a tight stall in the clubs poorly lit bathroom. Kindaichi, he found, was more aggressive than the average Beta. Which was nice since he didn't want a simpering Omega driven by hormones and instincts, but didn't want the power struggle being with another Alpha would bring.

Kindaichi had Kageyama pressed up against the metal stall wall and was kissing down his jaw, scraping his teeth across his scent glands as he made his way further down. He was excited to be out with his secret ‘boyfriend’. Away from Oikawas all seeing eyes for once. It was hard hiding it when he went home reeking of an Alpha, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Oikawa of Kunimi pieced it all together, but he couldn't help basking in the warmth of new love and not having either side breathing down his neck about it.

He did wish they didn't have to resort to gross bathroom stalls and hiding behind buildings whenever they wanted a moment together. Those moments started to get more heated as time went on and oh! what he wouldn't do for a bed. He would even settle for a couch. Even a carpeted floor if it meant they could be together without the fear of discovery looming over them.

Kageyama had started grinding into Kindaichis hips and they were both panting. An almost pained expression crossed the Betas face as he rested his forehead Kageyamas. The shorted boy noticed and put his hand up to Kindaichis face and brushed his thumb along his cheek “What's wrong?” real concern showing on his face.

Kindaichi grabbed his wrist and nuzzled into his hand “I just wish this didn't have to be a secret” Kageyama pulled away and he immediately panicked. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

The Alpha looked at him for a moments and shrugged “It doesn't have to be”

Kindaichi couldn't believe his ears “but what about Oikawa?”

“What about him. He’ll pout for awhile and then get over it”

“What about your Pack?”

“hey all already like you, and I'm pretty sure Suga saw us last week. If he didn't say anything he doesn't think its bad.”

Kindaichi felt his heart rate slow from the rapid drum solo it had been playing before. They could do this. No more secrets. What's the worst that could happen? Being severed from the Pack was the worst that could happen. He would have Kageyama though. Was it worth it? He didnt know.

When Kageyama and Kindaichi left the bathroom holding hands, Noya and Kuroo chuckled “Guess they’re telling people now”

Thier group had moved to the booths on the far side of the club. They had ordered another round of shots and by that point the Omegas were trashed. Kuroo sent a silent prayer that none of them were sloppy drunks. He played with Kenmas hair as the Omega tapped away on his phone. Tanaka and Hinata were being mushy, gross lovebirds. He was pretty sure he could actually see giant hearts in the redhead's eyes. Bokuto and Akaashi had disappeared, presumably to screw. The rest were playing some drinking game, thankfully their noise level hadn't gotten them all kicked out yet.

Another shot later and Tanaka decided it was time for Hinata to get home. The boy was stumbling and slurring and had just professed undying loyalty to a wooden chair. It was time to go.

He poured the Omega into a cab and said goodbye to their friends, Kuroo slipping him a condom when they shook hands. He laughed and handed it to Narita, wishing him luck with the cute brunette he had been dancing with.

Tanaka opened the back door and looked inside, not seeing anyone he nudged Hinata inside and closed the door behind him.

“Welcome back”

Tanaka froze for a second and turned to the kitchen where Suga and Daichi were drinking tea.

“Suga. Daichi. We didn't expect you back tonight” He put an arm around Hinata casually and turned the younger boy towards the stairs.

“Where is everyone?” Daichi asked moving towards them.

“Uh. We were all out with Kuroo and Bokuto”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It was a good time.” Tanaka pulled Hinata closer and prayed he wouldn't give them away. No such luck apparently as Hinata hiccuped and stumbled.

Daichi looked at Hinata and then Tanaka “Is he drunk?”

Tanaka grimaced and looked down “They had already started by the time most of us got there”

Suga made his way over to them “Where are they?”

“I think they were moving to Kuroos apartment”

“I’ll text Kuroo” Daichi turned away “and I'm not mad. stop being so protective”

“Everyone experiments. We just want you all to be safe. Get Hinata in bed” Suga patted Tanakas arm with a small smile.

Tanaka relaxed and led Hinata to his room. Hinata barely made it to his room before he started pulling off his clothes, tugging on Tanakas as they stumbled to the bed.

Tanaka was surprised at his eagerness and was glad he was clear headed when Hinata sunk his teeth into his neck as he fumbled with his belt. Tanaka lightly pushed him back onto the bed and shimmied out of his jeans. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Hinatas legs. He grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him forward so they were touching.

Hinata let out moans as they rocked together and shivered as Tanakas hands moved up to his chest. He let out a gasp as his nipples were twisted hard, his cock twitching at the stimulation “Ryu- AH- Touch me” He panted out. He grabbed Tanakas shoulders and leaned up for a sloppy kiss. His hands fumbled for a minute as he brought one hand down to join Tanakas hand on his cock. He was practically fucking Tanakas hand at that point and quickly complied when Tanaka pulled his hand to his own throbbing erection.

The room was filled with the sound of panting and low moans. Hinata felt warmth pooling in his stomach and clutched Tanakas arm hard “Ha. Ryu. I-I’m close. AH!”

Tanaka let out a low groan when Hinata twisted his wrist and ran his thumb across the slit. He could feel himself teetering on the edge and tipped closer when he looked down at Hinatas face. Smeared eyeliner ringing huge innocent eyes and bed ruffled hair framing his flushed face. They kissed clumsily and he climaxed when Hinata moaned loudly into his mouth. The Omega cumming right after.

He wiped them down with a discarded shirt and kissed Hinatas forehead. He moved to get his bottle of water “You thirsty Hinata?” He took a long drink, draining half the bottle “Hinata?” He looked down at Hinata and saw that Hinata was out.

Tanaka sighed and shifted his body slightly so he wouldn't have any cricks in the morning and crawled in beside him, covering them both up and humming happily as he scooted in closer.

The morning was horrible. Hinatas mouth felt like the desert and he cracked his dry eyes against the dim light coming into the bedroom. He felt a wave of nausea and threw the covers back, stumbling to the bathroom and puking in the thankfully clean toilet.

He was resting his head against the cool porcelain when he felt something cool press into his cheek. Tanaka was standing in the doorway holding a water bottle to his face. He groaned and pushed the bottle away.

“You need to drink it” Tanaka nudged the bottle against him.

“Ugh. No. It’s just going to make me throw up”

“You will, but you still need to drink it.”

Hinatas only response was heaving into the bowl again. He whimpered when he was done and tears squeezed out of his eyes “I feel horrible”

“and you look like death” Tanaka chuckled. He grinned when Hinatas finally took the water bottle and had a few sips.

“Can I just stay in here?”

“Sure. I’m gonna get some breakfast. Want anything?”

Hinatas face turned green “God no.” and he turned back to the toilet dry heaving.

“Make sure you drink that water!” Tanaka put on some sweats and cheerfully whistled as he made his way to the kitchen. Sure he felt bad for his boyfriend but hopefully this will discourage him from getting wasted and grinding all over Kenma again. Not that he was jealous and he didn't mind them being friends or even dancing together. He just hadn't seen Hinata like that before and was a bit put out others saw him first.

Suga was propped up on the kitchen counter with Daichi between his legs leaning his head against his shoulder. He was running his fingers through his black hair and humming quietly. Tanaka walked into the kitchen and Suga cracked his eye open hearing him.

“Morning lovebirds” Tanaka said happily, opening the fridge.

Suga just hummed and closed his eyes again.

Tanaka went about putting together breakfast and stopped short when he moved to get a bowl out of the cupboard near Suga. A low threatening growl sounded from Daichi.

Tanaka paused, eyes wide, staring at his friend.

Sugas eyes snapped open and he smacked Daichis shoulder hard.

Daichi stood straight and looked from Tanakas to Sugas surprised eyes “What?” He asked.

“You just growled at Tanaka!” Suga said.

“Oh shit. Sorry Ryu. Really. I’m still half asleep.”

Tanaka moved to get his bowl down “Nah man its all good. I would have probably done the same thing. Just remember i'm on your side yeah?”

Daichi looked relieved “Thanks”

Suga gave him a confused head tilt.

“Alpha thing” Daichi said and stretched “Hows Hinata this morning?”

“Looks like death himself moved into my bathroom” He said with a playful grin.

“And you're happy about it?” Suga asked.

“‘course I am. He learned a valuable lesson” Tanaka poured his cereal and milk. shoveling fruity pebbles into his mouth.

“A valuable lesson huh?” Daichi smirked “I bet you had fun last night anyway”

“Sure I did, but I didn't have to drink to achieve that. Plus if I plan to pull the team this year I can't drink away my hard work.”

“Why Tanaka. I didnt know you felt that way” Suga said surprised the Alpha had put that much thought into it.

“Plus now I get to play doctor” He said with a wink.

Suga trolled his eyes when Daichi and Tanaka highfived. He would never understand Alphas.

When Tanaka finished his breakfast he got a slice of toast, bottle of water and aspirin together for Hinata. He went back to his room and opened the door hoping Hinatas puking was done. He looked into his bathroom after setting everything down on the desk and saw Hinata sprawled out the tile floor.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Hinata just huffed.

“I brought you some aspirin” The Omega lifted his head at that and forced himself up off the floor.

Tanaka moved to help him get back to the bed “Jesus Hinatas. You are freezing: He situated him in bed, propped him up with some pillows and tucked the comforter around him. He handed him two aspirin and the water and smiled when he handed the bottle back.”Feelin any better?”

“I guess”

“Good. I’ll leave you to sleep then” He turned to leave when Hinata grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Stay with me?”

Tanaka had never been good at saying no so puppydog eyes and this was no exception “Okay” He said getting into bed and laying next to Hinata keeping their fingers laced together.

He woke up to Hinata, who was clearly feeling much better, scenting him. He was nipping at his neck and rubbing his nose into his scent glands. He let out a low moan when Hinatas hands skated across his hip “Jeez Hinata. We got off last night. How do you have the energy for this?”

Hinata looked up at him “You don't want too?”

Small hands dipped below his sweats and palmed him through his boxers. WHo was this kid? He barely wanted to go past kissing before and now he was initiating hand jobs. Not that Tanaka was complaining.

He pulled the redhead into his lap and kissed him roughly. he moved down his neck and sucked on his scent glands.

Hinata gasped and squirmed in his lap, making Tanaka clearly aware of his arousal. He heard the Alphas sharp intake when he nudged him just right and started to grind tight circles into his lap.

Tanaka pulled some pillows pillows behind his head and kissed Hinata again slowly this time as he pulled him closer, tangling his fingers in the soft hair near his neck and resting his other on his hip. Thumbing circles into his skin and creeping his fingers below the waistline of his boxers.

Hinatas hands ran up and down his chest and Tanaka shivered whenever his fingers grazed his nipples. Hinata whimpered and his muscles tensed as Tanakas fingers brushed his entrance.

“Do you want to?” Tanaka asked, preparing to pull away if Hinata didn't want this.

Hinata took a shaky breath and nodded, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Tanakas.

“Are you sure?” We dont have too” Tanaka brushed his nose against Hinatas and waited for him.

Hinata pulled away slightly brushing their lips together I want to”

Tanaka smiled slightly “We will go slow. If we need to stop let me know. Now. I need you to relax koay?”

Hinata nodded and leaned his weight into Tanakas chest spreading his legs wider and willing his muscles to relax. Tanaka placed one hand on the small of his back and the other ran across his ass. His fingers rubbed the ring of muscle slowly and he kissed the side of his neck.

Tanaka could feel the slick forming and pushed a fingertip into it. Hinata tensed up for a minute but relaxed as he continued rubbing circles and dipping a finger in slowly.

Hinata was dripping after a good five minutes of that and Tanaka pushed his finger in bit by bit. Hinata shivered as he pulled it out again. he repeated the motion until he felt him start to loosen. When he pushed in a second finger Hinata started panting. He licked his ear and the Omega cried out when he curled his fingers.

Hinata was moaning and bit into Tanakas neck in frustration as Tanakas hand on his back held him in place when he tried to move his hips to speed things up.

Tanaka pushed a third finger in, not wanting to take any chances with preparation, and pumped them faster, wiggling them when they were all the way inside. Hinata was moaning louder in his ear and he felt like he come just from that. He nipped at Hinatas scent glands and savored the smell. The room was thick with the scent of an aroused Omega and it was making Tanaka light headed. His erection ached and he removed his fingers and rolled Hinata onto his back. He shucked off his clothes and rooted around his nightstand for a condom. He pulled out the foil packet and tore it open, rolling it on his cock.

“Are you sure?” He paused and brushed some hair out of Hinatas eyes.

“I’m sure.” Hinata sounded confident and smiled at him.

Tanaka nodded and kneeled between his legs. He marveled at Hinatas body. His hips was more prominent since he presented, but he still had an athletic figure. Hard muscled abs and thighs. sculpted arms and calves and a nice round ass. He felt extremely lucky to have an Omega this gorgeous in his life.

Hinata stared at him for a minute “everything okay?”

Tanaka snapped out of it and leaned in to give him a peck “Just thinkin ‘bout how lucky I am to have you”

Hinatas breath stuttered in surprise but he was back in the moment as he felt Tanaka pushing into him slowly. His back arched and he scrabbled for a grip on Tanakas shoulders when Tanaka was fully seated in him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders hard.

Tanaka leaned forward and kissed him “Is it okay to move?”

Hinata nodded and grimaced when he pulled out slowly. His head tilted back exposing his throat and he moaned low as Tanaka set a slow pace. His arms dropped above his head and he raised his hips subconsciously seeking the spot that would bring him the most pleasure.

Tanaka grunted as he picked up the pace and stuck to his angle when Hinata gasped and shook his head from side to side.

“Ah. ah. Ryu there. right there.” He bit his lip hard, drawing blood “God knot me please”

Tanaka blinked in shock at the request but nodded anyway. He thrust fast and jerked Hinata off in time. Hinatas moans grew higher and he gave no warning when he climaxed other than digging his nails into Tanakas arms. Hinatas walls quivered around him and he could feel his knot forming. He thrust hard and came as his knot fully inflated, filling the condom.

Hinata felt the warmth through the thin plastic as wave of pleasure washed over him. He laid still and watched Tanaka above him. The Alpha was panting slightly but had a blissed out look on his face. He rolled his head to the saide and released his legs as they started to shake.

Tanaka adjusted them to both be lying down on their sides, hiking Hinatas knee up to his hip and running his fingers along his thigh.

Tanaka sighed and kissed Hinata, pulling him to his chest and carding through his hair slowly. He let out a low hum and nuzzled into his hair.

Hinata rested his hands in loose fists on Tanakas chest and closed his eyes. He felt content, happy and safe. Slowly something bubbled up in his throat and before he could stop himself he started purring.

An Omega usually only purrs when with their bonded Mate and primarily after shared heats.

Tanaka looked down at him with wide eyes and Hinata flushed deep red. They both laughed quietly and Hinata drifted to sleep in Tanakas embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Was it bad? I always worry after I post things.
> 
> Anyway. Things get dramatic in the next chapter.  
> Very  
> Dramatic
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm always up for new ideas and chitchat:)  
> seickholt91@gmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama!   
> Suga was curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and was flipping through the tv channels. It seemed the only thing on this time of night were infomercials and reruns so he settles for some crime show. It was thundering and raining so hard you could barely see outside, and while he enjoyed a good storm this was practically a typhoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time! Just lots of drama.

Suga was curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and was flipping through the tv channels. It seemed the only thing on this time of night were infomercials and reruns so he settles for some crime show. It was thundering and raining so hard you could barely see outside, and while he enjoyed a good storm this was practically a typhoon.

Daichi and Ukai were doing some kind of accounting thing for the store and it seemed most the others had plans or were in their rooms. He didn't mind being alone for once and not having to fight over tv shows.

A loud crack of thunder sounded and he turned his attention to what he thought had been knocking at the main door.

He shrugged and turned back to the tv when the knocking started again.

He pushed himself off the couch and put down his tea. He walked to the hall and was shocked by what he saw when he opened the door “Kindaichi”

Kindaichi was standing on their porch completely drenched. His hair was flattened and water cascaded down his face “Sugawara-san” He gave him a pleading look.

“Oh my. Okay, come in. Let me get you a towel” Suga rushed down the hall to the laundry room and returned with a towel and a pair of Asahis sweats and a tshirt “Dry off just a bit and take off your shoes. Then we will get you to the bathroom and cleaned up”

Kindaichi did as he was told and once he was dry and redressed he helped Suga laid his wet clothes and towel into a dryer.

Suga looked at him for a minute “Do you want some ice?” He pointed to the mark on his cheek starting to bruise.

“No thank you. May I speak with Tobio?” Kindaichi asked as he shuffled awkwardly.

“Sure thing. Let me track him down” He led the Beta to the couch and walked to the Alpha hallway and knocked on Kageyamas door.

“Suga. Whats up?” Kageyama answered his door sleepily.

“Sorry to wake you, but you have a visitor”

“Visitor?”

“Yes. He’s in the Den” Suga waved and walked down to the main hall hall to find Daichi and Ukai.

Kageyama yawned while he walked to the Den. He stopped when he saw Kindaichi sitting on their couch.

“Tobio”

“Yuutarou. whats wrong?” Kageyama was wide awake now as he moved towards Kindaichi “What happened?” he lightly brushed his thumb across his cheek.

“I’m sorry” Kindaichi hanged his head and squeezed his his eyes shut, hands in fists at his side.

“Why are you sorry?” Kageyama asked, a feeling of dread creeping over him.

“Oikawa found out”

“Oh. Well thats okay right? No more secrets”

“Tobio he was furious. He kicked me out” Tears started to fall and his shoulders shook.

Kageyama blinked in surprise. He knew Oikawa wouldn't be thrilled about it, but he figured he would pout and then get over it. Kicking out a member of his pack over their mate seemed extreme even for him though.

He wrapped his arms around Kindaichi and just held him while he sobbed.

“I don't know what to do” Kindaichi sobbed out into Kageyamas shoulder.

“We will figure something out. I’ll talk to Daichi and we will think of something.”

Suga found Ukai and Daichi in the Inns managers office “Excuse the interruption” Suga said as he knocked on the door frame.

“Koushi! Whats up?” Daichi asked looking up from the papers they were hunched over.

“Sorry, but we may have a situation”

“What do you mean?”

“Kindaichi from Oikawas pack just showed up on our doorstep soaking wet.”

“Kindaichi? That kid with the weird hair?” Ukai asked.

“Thats the one”

“What did he want?”

“He asked for Kageyama, and before you ask, yes they are together”

“Okay. Well do you know whats going on?” Daichi asked.

“He looked really upset. Either he's breaking up with Kageyama or he told Oikawa about them and it went badly”

“Okay. Lets give them a little bit of time and then we can ask whats up” Daichi suggested and Ukai nodded.

“Then if he did get kicked out and he wants to stay with Kageyama we will get him a room. Or he can borrow the couch. Daichi if that’s the case you will call that little shit head and escort Kindaichi to get his things. Do not make him feel at all unwelcome or like this is a big inconvenience. Clear?” Ukai said looking at the other two.

“Perfectly!” Suga beamed and Daichi nodded.

Daichi and Suga walked down to the Den together.

Kindaichi was wrapped in Kageyamas arms and had his head resting on his shoulder.

Daichi cleared his throat and the boys looked up at them. Kindaichi tried to sit up, but Kageyama held onto him protectively. Suga sat down on the loveseat next to the couch and Daichi sat in the leather chair.

“So whats going on?” Daichi asked once he and Suga were settled.

“We already know your together. So why don't you just tell us what happened?” Suga said to Kindaichi encouragingly.

The Beta seemed to shrink in on himself “Oikawa found out about our relationship and blew his top. He kicked me out and now I’m here” He said quietly.

“Did he do that to you?” Daichi pointed to the bruise near Kindaichi's eye.

He nodded and looked down “That's when Iwaizumi stepped in”

Daichis hands were clenched tight “Did he say you were kicked out?”

“He said that if I ever showed my face around again it would be the last thing I ever did”

“You don't think he said it in anger?” Suga asked.

“After he hit me he severed our bond”

Everyone was silent at that.

A Pack leader or co-leader like Oikawa and Daichi could develop mental bonds with their pack members. It fostered loyalty and was like an invisible line connecting people to each other. In the event of a Pack member needing to be removed, the leader with the strongest connection to the member would sever their connection, sealing the removal of the member.

“Well there's a couple things we can do then” Daichi started “First things first, Kindaichi you can break off from Kageyama and try to get back into Oikawas good graces. Or you can join our Pack. We will set you up with a room and you can stay here with us. Or if you have any family you can go back to them. Its up the you.”

Kindaichi looked surprised “I can stay here? You're not mad?”

“Of course you can stay, why wouldn't you be able too? Why would I be mad about anything?” Daichi looked confused.

“I don't know. I lived with Oikawa and Ushijimas volatile anger.”

Suga nodded sadly “We still have time, if you really fear what the Pack may do, for you to transfer to Karasuna”

“You would do that for me?” Kindaichi still seemed completely shocked.

Suga and Daichi smiled at eachother :If you choose to stay you will be family, and we always help our family.” Suga said gently.

“Thank you” Kindaichi whispered.

“Yes of course. You're probably exhausted. You can either sleep in Kageyamas room or we can put you in a room here for the night” Daichi said.

Kindaichi looked at Kageyama who just shrugged “I’ll stay with Kageyama I guess”

“Excellent. You know where to find us if you need anything” Daichi stood and helped Suga to his feet, leading him from the Den, giving a small smile to Kindaichi.

“Well that wasn't what I expected” Kindaichi said.

“Me either. We should probably get some sleep though. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a really big day.”

Daichi hung up from his very tense phone call to Iwaizumi the next morning. He was fuming and slammed his phone onto the coffee table in his room.

Suga flinched at the impact as he came out of the bathroom wrapped in his fluffy grey robe “Everything okay?”

Daichi looked up at his Mate and sighed “I thought that Iwaizumi would be more reasonable. I was wrong. I’m going over to get Kindaichis stuff at noon”

“He can't go with you?”

“Iwaizumi said no. I don't even know what their issue about it is. He wouldn't tell me”

‘I don't know” Suga shrugged his shoulders as he moved to straddle Daichis lap “but I can at least make you feel better”

Daichi smiled into a kiss “As tempting as that sounds, I need to find someone to go with me to Kindaichis stuff” He pushed his hands under Sugas robe and rested them on his hips “Besides, just being near you is enough for me.”

Suga just smiled as he started to scent Daichi. Moving his mouth along his neck and nipping to get more of scent to come out. He rubbed his face against him and relaxed into the habit.

When he finished, Daichi moved his lips up and scented Suga lightly. He grabbed onto his legs tightly and stood, lifting Suga up and carried him to the bed.

He laid him down gently and kneeled between his legs. He kissed him gently and continued to scent him slowly. Suga relaxed into the bed and a purr started low in his throat. Diahi kept going until his purr increased in intensity, he moved his kisses down his chest and rested his head on Sugas gently swelling stomach. He rubbed his hands up Sugas sides and just relaxed with him, letting the tension leave his shoulders.

Suga ran his fingers through Daichis dark hair, his purr winding down as he started to drift off.

Daichi lifted his head once Suga was asleep. He slid off the bed as carefully as he could and covered Suga up once he was fully standing. He kissed his forehead and tiptoed from the room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

Daichi found Tanaka in the kitchen humming and his chest puffed out. He was putting together a plate of food and Daichi assumed it was for Hinata.

“Hey Daichi!” Tanaka said once he spotted the other Alpha.

“Morning. I’m guessing things are going well with Hinata, since he’s getting breakfast in bed.”

Tanaka puffed up more and his grin almost split his face “They sure are”

“Good. Just make sure he can walk the next day yeah?” Daichi grinned as Tanakas face turned bright red “Your not wearing him out too much are you?’

Tanaka glanced around and when he didn't see anyone else he leaned in towards Daichi and whispered “If I’m not careful, it may be the other way around. His libido is through the roof”

Daichi chuckled “Its probably because he senses your about to go into rut”

“I am?”

“That or your not masking your scent very well”

“Oh. Well good thing mine only last a day at most”

Daichi grabbed his arm as he picked the plate up to take to Hinata “Just be careful. You need to stay clear headed enough to not hurt Hinata”

“I would never hurt him”

Daichi actually believed him.

Sometimes when an Alpha in the Pack went into rut, they would challenge Daichi or otherwise just be an ass, Daichi always put them in their place and rarely had any real problems. Tanaka though had never done anything overtly aggressive towards anyone in the Pack.

“Then I trust you” Daichi hoped it would convey what he felt.

That meant that Tanaka was a no go for the trip to Oikawas. He sent a text to Ennoshita and Shimizu to see if they would come. Two level headed Betas would look less threatening than any of their Alphas, and he just didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Iwaizumi stood in the doorway to Oikawas room.

It was a disaster area. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and he was thankful he was still wearing his shoes as he walked in and glass crunched under his feet. He muttered under his breath as he picked his way towards the bathroom. The door was closed and the light was on which meant that's were he would find Oikawa. He knocked once and opened the door, knowing full well Oikawa wouldn't invite him in willingly “What are you doing?” he asked as he sat down on the toilet seat and faced the other Alpha who was laying in the bathtub.

“Nothing”

“I can see that”

Oikawa just sunk down lower.

“I spoke to Daichi this morning. He’s coming over for Kindaichis things. I have Kunimi and Kyoutani packing everything up now”

“Fine”

“What were you thinking?”

Oikawa looked pained “I was thinking that he knew the rules and not only did he blatantly break them, but he hid it and lied about it.” He spat out.

“Jesus Shittykawa. Kindaichi practically worshipped you. Did you even have the decency to look at him when you severed the connection? You crushed him”

Oikawa stood up quickly “You think I don't know that?” he stepped out of the bath and right into Iwaizumis personal space “We have rules for a reason Iwa-chan. What would coach's reaction have been if he was the one to find out? Huh?! I saved him pain and humiliation. I thought you of all people would have understood what I did.”He backed away and left the bathroom, ignoring the mess and just stepping through and over everything until he made it to his bed where he flopped down.

Iwaizumi followed him and sat down at the edge of the bed “I’m sorry. I didn't think of it like that”

“Yeah well now you can”

“Tohru I’m sorry.” He leaned over and kissed his temple.

Oikawa turned and pulled Iwaizumi into him, gripping his shirt with both hands as tears rolled down his cheeks “Hajime what should I do? He’ll never forgive me.”

“He will. Everyone just needs some time and space. It will all be okay.” He stroked Oikawas back and prayed none of this would blow up in their faces.

Daichi took another box from Kunimi and loaded in into his car. Shimizu was getting any paperwork or records of Kindaichis from Iwaizumi and Ennoshita was helping him load the last box “That everything?” He asked Kunimi. The Beta just nodded and walked back inside.

Daichi gave Iwaizumi a hard look as Ennoshita and Shimizu got into the car “Thank for letting us come get his stuff”

“We just want everything settled”

“Whatever” Daichi rolled his shoulders and tried to suppress his anger at the apparent indifference to the high school the essentially sentenced to the streets “Since Oikawa didn't have the balls to come and do this himself you can tell I said he can go fuck himself.”

Iwaizumis expression hardened as he watched Daichi get in the car and drive away.

Daichi relaxed a bit as they got further away from Oikawas. His mind was racing with everything they needed to do to get Kindaichi situated, so much so that he didn't even notice the tense conversation Ennoshita was having on his phone.

“Daichi. Ukai says we need to get home immediately.”

“What? Why?”

Ennoshita shared a worried look with Shimizu and swallowed thickly “Sugas been in an accident”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?!   
> I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I had to break it here though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and liking everything! You are all fabulous.  
> You are free to come yell at me if I got something wrong or you dont like cliffhangers.  
> Thanks!


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga comes home form the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update being so late! Hopefully we will get back on a more normal update schedule.

Daichi laid in the narrow hospital bed with Suga pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around him. The beeping of the machines on either side of the bed provided an almost hypnotic background noise as they laid in silence.

Suga shifted his arm slightly and Daichi felt a sharp pang as he glanced at the cast.

Suga had been going to his doctors appointment and missed the bus. He ended up taking a cab, trying to ensure he wouldn't be late. A truck ran a red light and t-boned the cab on the side Suga had been sitting.

The side of Sugas face was cut up from the broken glass, and he suffered a mild concussion and whiplash. His neck and chest was an angry purple where his seatbelt bruised him. His arm had broken in two places and had been set and put in a cast before Daichi had arrived.

None of it seemed to affect the quietly crying Omega though.

The Doctors had no choice but to remove the fetus when they couldn't find a heart beat for two hours.

Daichis heart felt ripped in half. On one hand he was happy that Suga was still here, alive and for the most part well. He had almost throttled the Doctor who wouldn't let him in since he wasn't ‘family’. On the other hand he grieved for their loss. The Doctor had said the damage to Sugas organs were so severe he may never be able to conceive again.

Daichi heard the door click open and held Suga tighter, anticipating the anger and confrontation Sugas parents would bring. He sighed in relief though when he heard Takeda's soft footsteps. Takeda stopped when he reached Sugas side of the bed and gave Daichi a small smile.

“Hows he doing?”

“Finally asleep. He just seems out of it from the painkillers”

“Completely understandable. I spoke to the Doctors and they want to keep him tonight for observation. You can stay as long as you let the Doctors do what they need to do and not try and strangle them” He gave Daichi a pointed look “but we should be able to bring him home tomorrow morning”

“His parents?”

“I've given the nurses station their names and descriptions and advised that they not let them near Suga if they hoped to keep him calm.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Of course. Im sorry this happened.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for. none of us could have stopped it.”

Takeda just smiled “I’ll leave you two. Keshin and I will be back in the morning.”

“Okay, see you then”

When Takeda left, Daichi rearranged Suga so they would both be more comfortable and drifted off with his nose in Sugas hair and the ever beeping machines in the background.

Daichi stood near Sugas bed rubbing the sleep  from his eyes as the Doctor and Nurse checked Sugas vitals and ensured he was in fact fine enough to go home.

Shouting could be heard from the hallway and Daichi grabbed Sugas good hand as the Omega tensed.

“You can't stop me from seeing my son!”

Suga leaned into Daichi and gripped his arm.

“Seems your parents are here Sugawara-kun” The Doctor said as he finished Sugas chart and discharge paperwork.

Sugas breathing picked up and he looked up at Daichi wordlessly.

“We don't want to see them” Daichi said through clenched teeth.

“You're sure?” The Doctor looked up from his clipboard and saw the panicked expression on the Omegas face “Guess you don't” he shrugged just as Sugas mother burst through the door.

“We are your Family and you do not have the right to stop us from seeing you. Especially since you are still under our insurance” Sugawara-san said as she stalked into the room “You don't have MY permission to discharge him, and YOU” She pointed at Daichi “Get away from him”

Daichi growled at the new Alpha and pulled Suga into him.

“He is of age and can legally discharge himself” The nurse said standing protectively close to Suga.

“Not if he's using My insurence, the little slut.”

“He's using my insurance” Daichi spat out.

“HA. The useless Alpha speaks, I’m surprised you can even afford insurance.”

Daichi bristled.

“Im going to have to ask you to leave” The Doctor said in a cold voice.

“I’m the only one who even has a right to be here seeing as how I'm his actual Family.” She spat at the Doctor.

“You're not my Family!!” Suga shouted, surprising everyone.

Suga started hyperventilating and the Doctor and security removed the shouting Alpha from the room.

Daichi pulled away from Suga so he could breath and held his good hand in both of his “shh. I’m here Koushi. I won't let her touch you” he kissed the back of Sugas hand and pushed some of Sugas hair behind his ears, giving him a tight smile.

The Nurse came back in “I'm sorry we couldn't keep her out, but once you get dressed you're free to go”

Daichi nodded to her and pulled Suga into a hug.

“Promise you wont leave me” Suga barely whispered.

“I will always be with you. I swear it.” Daichi lightly pecked his lips and pulled him from the bed, and helped him get dressed.

When they got back to the Inn Daichi carried Suga to their room, brushing off their worried Pack mates. Takeda and Ukai would fill them in on what happened.

In their room Daichi laid Suga on the bed “Do you need any painkillers?”

“No”

“Water?”

“No”

“Anything?”

“Just you” Suga laced their fingers together “I need you”

Daichi nodded and stood up, shucking off his jeans and crawled under the covers with his Mate.

Suga turned towards Daichi trying not to jostle his cast “Thank you”

“What for?”

“For protecting me”

Daichi huffed and kissed Sugas nose “Thats nothing you need to thank me for.”

Suga shrugged and closed his eyes.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Daichi asked quietly.

“No. I’d rather not.”

Daichi fell silent and scooted closed to his mate, trying to project calm and safety.

****  
  


As summer came to end things settled down. Takeda and Ukai worked out a schedule for manning the store and Inn. Asahi got a full time job as a bakery. Noya convinced Yaku to come down and practice with him a couple of times to fill his time. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to visit Tsukis Family. Narita and Yachi went on a couple of dates, accompanied by Ennoshita and Shimizu. Kindaichi got his room put together with Kageyamas help, and Takeda got him enrolled at Karasuno, he decided not to play volleyball this year. Suga seemed to perk up after a couple days after helping Kindaichi get situated and spending so much time working in the Inn, while Daichi helped Ukai at the store. Hinata and Tanaka were still doing well, but something was bothering the Alpha. He decided to find the root of the ‘problem’ and went to track down Noya.

“So this may sound strange, but have you been giving Hinata any weird ideas?” Tanaka asked Noya, both boys were laying in the grass of the courtyard watching clouds go by.

“Weird?”

“Yeah”

“I don't know. has he worn the outfit I gave him yet?” Noya questioned curiously.

“Outfit?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

“Guess not. Then no. Not that I remember anyway. Why?”

Tanaka was silent for a minute trying to figure out how to word Hinatas request “He

 

 

” He mumbled.

“As in sex?”

“Yeah” Tanaka twirled a piece of grass between his fingers.

“What did you say?”

“I don't know. I didn't really say anything.”

“Oh” Noya sat up a little bit “Well it makes sense. He's still a guy”

“Yeah but, I don't know. Just seems backwards.” Tanaka looked away his face feeling hot.

“Because he's an Omega? Why does that matter?”

“It doesnt?.”

“Then what's the problem? I would be happy to be asked if I was you. Its going to be his first time and with you. Why don't you try thinking about it that way.”

Tanaka was just silent.

“Me and Asahi switch when we're not in a heat cycle.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Its a mutual relationship so we should both benefit. Is it fair for Shou to only receive if that's not what he wants?”

“I guess not”

“Then don't you think you should be having this conversation with him?”

Tanaka nodded “Yeah. Thanks.”

“‘course. What are friends for?”

Tanaka walked into the Den to find Hinata and Suga on the bean bag chair scenting.

The two Omegas had made it a habit to scent everyday, and Tanaka and Daichi decided not to say anything about it. Even if their scents were beginning to smell more like each other then their Mates, which wasn't bad, but as much as Daichi liked Hinata, getting a nose full of him when he was with Suga can be a mood killer. At least Tanaka didn't notice as much since he and Hinata were not bonded.

Suga was humming as he ran his fingers lightly down Hinatas back. Hinata's head rested against his shoulder and Tanakas pupils dilated as he caught a whiff of their fresh scents, but he squashed down any images the scent illicated. Hinata seemed asleep, but Sugas eyes snapped open when Tanaka accidently stepped on a creaky board. He gave a small smile and motioned Tanaka closer.

“I need to get some work done. Do you want to take him upstairs?”

Tanaka nodded and maneuvered one arm under Hinatas knees and the other around his shoulders as gently as he could and lifted him from Suga. He straightened up and was surprised by how light the redhead was. Hinata had always been slight, but the past few weeks he's almost seemed to wither away.

Tanak stepped back so Suga could stand and Hinatas head fell backwards lightly “Is it me? Or is Hinata losing weight?”

Suga regarded him for a minute “He does seem a little thin. Has been sleeping? He pretty much dropped off once we finished.”

“He sleeps like a rock.”

“Well he may be hitting a growth spurt. Just keep an eye on him.”

“Okay” Tanaka adjusted the Omega and carried him to his room. He laid him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He sat down at his desk and booted up his laptop looking to kill some time.

About an hour later Hinata stirred and Tanaka looked over at him “Have a good nap?”

“Nap? When did I fall asleep?” Hinata rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“When you were with Suga” Tanaka said as he made his way to the bed and plopped down next to Hinata “Are you feeling okay?”

“Just tired” Hinata yawned and pulled Tanaka down for an affectionate nuzzle “and I could use some love” He said quietly, nipping Tanakas ear.

Tanak pulled the blanket over them and moved on top of Hinata as the younger boy pulled his shirt off. Tanaka nuzzled into his neck and ran a hand down Hinatas side, stopping short when he felt how sharply his hip bones were protruding.

“What's wrong?” Hinata asked between kissing Tanakas neck.

“Hinata have you been losing weight?” He pushed away a little bit to get a better look at Hinatas body.

Hinata just shrugged and pulled Tanaka closer again “I don't really keep track I guess”

Tanaka pushed away again and sat up so Hinata wouldn't try to change the subject again. His eyes scanned Hinatas chest and arms. His hip and collar bones were poking out sharply and his ribs were becoming more prominent. He grabbed his wrist and could easily wrap his fingers around, his wrist bone a pointed knob.

“Are you eating enough?”

“I’m eating a ton, really”

“Have I been too rough with you?” Tanakas voice was thick with worry.

“Definitely not” Hinata huffed a laugh.

“you are taking birth control right?”

Hinata rolled his eyes “Duh”

Tanakas teeth worried at his lip and Hinata pushed himself up, slowly caressing his cheek “I’m fine. I feel fine. Theres no need to worry” He kissed him quickly.

Tanaka nodded slowly “You would tell me if there was something wrong though right?”

“Of course!!” Hinata beamed.

Tanaka chuckled as Hinata pounced on him.

Hinata bit his neck hard and growled playfully, pushing Tanaka back and grinding into his lap.

“Again? Hinata we just did it this morning!” Tanaka laughed as Hinata licked his ear.

“Please Tanaka?” Hinata pouted.

“Its literally only been four hours!”

“Pretty please?” He started to grind harder.

“Hinataaaaa” Tanaka groaned and let his head fall back.

“Ryuuuuu!” Hinatas small hands wandered across his chest and he kissed him hard.

Tanaka moaned into his mouth when Hinata twisted his nipples lightly “Ugh fine. You win.”

Hinata grinned and rolled over, pulling his shorts off and revealing black lace panties.

Tanaka salivated at the sight and pulled his clothes off quickly and crawled back on the bed. He kissed down Hinatas chest and toyed with the elastic of the panties.

Hinata spread his legs and supported himself on his elbows, dropping his head back as Tanakas tongue explored his body.

Tanaka licked up the insides of Hinatas thigh as he pulled the panties off slowly, running his hands up his legs as he rose up for a kiss.

“How do you want it?” Tanaka asked as he kissed along his jaw.

“Hnn. We did missionary this morning so doggy?” Hinata tilted his head so Tanaka had better access.

“Sounds fine to me” Tanaka fumbled for lube and a condom as Hinata turned over and lifted his hips, pulling a pillow over to support his chest and wiggled his hips when Tanaka spread the lube on his fingers.

He hissed as the cold fingers pressed his entrance. Two fingers wiggled inside and Tanaka ran his other hand down his back.

“God your still loose from this morning. Is this enough stretching?” Tanaka asked, stretching his fingers wide.

Hinata nodded sharply and Tanaka pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube off his hand and rolled the condom on “Ready?”

“Yeah” Hinata replied a little breathlessly.

Tanaka lined up and pushed in slowly, Hinata definitely wasn't producing enough slick to keep up with how often they did it. He would have to convince him they needed to slow down. He pulled out and applied more lube and gripped his hips pushing back in. He sped up a bit hearing Hinatas moans get louder.

Hinata started rocking backwards, encouraging Tanaka to go faster and deeper as he arched his back further. He wasn't ready when his climax rushed through him. The warmth moved through him and he cried out loudly.

Tanaka was also shocked as Hinata clenched around him. He was no where near close and slowed down and pulled out once Hinata rode out his orgasm.

Hinata dropped his hips, panting, and Tanaka moved to clean them up.

“Dry orgasm?” He asked confused when he found nothing to really clean up.

Hinata just shrugged and flopped his head onto a pillow.

“You know I really think we should slow down” He said as he rubbed Hinatas back.

“Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine”

“You didn't get off”

“I got off twice this morning. I’ll live.”

Hinata gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes.

Tanaka pulled off the condom and went to the sink to clean up. When he went back to the bedroom Hinata was asleep. “I've never seen anyone sleep so much.” He muttered. He really was starting to worry, and decided talking to Daichi ot Ukai would probably be safest.

He redressed and went in search of them, finding Ukai at his usual smoke spot.

“Hey Tanaka” Ukai grunted as he lit a cigarette .

“Hey Ukai”

“What's up?”

“Uh. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you” Tanaka looked down and scratched the back of his head.

“Sure. What's going on?”

“Its about Hinata”

“Okay” Ukai took a long drag.

“He's been acting weird and I think something's wrong, but he just says he's fine.”

“Okay?”

“but I think something really is wrong.”

Ukai raised an eyebrow “You know how Omegas can be. Why do you think something's wrong?”

“Well…” Tanaka shifted awkwardly “He's eating a ton, but he's losing weight to the point where his bones are poking out. He sleeps all the time, he's on his third nap today. His sex drive is through the roof and he's not producing his normal amount of slick. We did it twice today and both times he fell asleep immediately after, and he had a dry orgasm.”

Ukai stayed quiet through the explanation nodding thoughtfully “Well it does sound weird. Want me to have Takeda or Suga talk to him?”

“If you could. He just seems to think everything is fine, but I’m not going to be able to keep up at this rate.

Ukai chuckled “To be young” He put out his cigarette “I’ll pass on the message to Takeda.”

“Thanks”

“No problem”

Tanaka went back to his room to see if he could rouse Hinata.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anyone who didn't want what happened to happen. It will be okay though. I pinky promise:)   
> Only a couple more chapters to go! We will end on a high note though.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Its amazing and It really encourages me to get things out:)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrap up of the stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue!

“So you just had a bad reaction to the birth control then?” Tanaka said scratching his head.

“Looks like it!” Hinata beamed at Tanaka and bounced around him as they walked down to the corner store “My Doctor said I just need a shot before each heat if I want to be extra careful.”

“Did he say anything about the weight loss or sleeping?” Tanaka grabbed Hinatas hand to slow him down as they neared the store.

“Yeah I should start putting weight back on soon and stop being so tired once it's all out of my system. Apparently my ‘libido’ will also drop though.”

Tanaka just nodded. Thank god.

“Should we get popsicles or ice cream?”Hinata let go of Tanakas hand and bounded into the store.

“Popsicles” He looked at all the choices in the freezer and they both decided on blue regular ones.

When they left the store Hinata held onto Tanakas hand “So… I was thinking that if you wanted too… we could maybe spend my next heat together?”

Tanaka choked on his popsicle “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Hinata looked confused at the question.

“Well okay then” Tanaka replied happily nudging Hinatas shoulder lightly.

Hinata nudged him back and hummed as he finished off his popsicle.

~~

Kageyama stuck a tack in the corner of a movie poster he was hanging for Kindaichi “I can't convince you to play this year?” He asked tentatively since he knew it was a sore subject.

“Nope. Besides, what would Hinata say to having to share tosses with another spiker?” Kindaichi laughed lightly as he sorted through some DVDs.

Kageyama just grumbled and stuck in the last tack.

“So which one? The Omen or Last house on the left?” the taller boy held up both movies and Kageyama tilted his head and considered them for a minute.

“The Omen. I think I remember Tsukishima saying something bad about the other one.”

“Omen it is then” Kindaichi popped in the movie and flopped on his bed patting the space next to him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but sat down and pressed closer to the beta as he twined their fingers together.

Kindaichi slouched down to lean his head on Kageyamas shoulder and pressed play on the remote, squeezing Kageyamas hand as the movie started.

~~

“KEISHIN!”

Ukais head jerked up from his computer as he heard his Mate yell. He sprang out of his chair and raced up the stairs to their room “Ittetsu! What's wrong?!”

“Come here quick!” Takeda was sitting on their couch with a huge smile and wide eyes.

Ukai went to him slowly, protective Alpha waves still rolling off of him. Takeda grabbed his hand and put his palm on the side of his stomach. He looked at Takeda in confusion until he felt the slightest of nudges against his hand and his eyes widened in realization “Oh my god” He whispered.

“I know” Takeda was glowing with happiness and he kissed his Mate softly “I thought you would want to feel it”

“Of course I would” Ukai felt the nudge again and his heart felt full and light at the same time. A goofy grin replacing his awed expression. He rested his forehead against Takeda's and laughed, truly happy for the first time in months.

~~

Daichi fidgeted on the couch and Suga flipped through a magazine beside him, sighing every couple of pages. He didn't know if the Omega was sighing at the magazine or at him.

“Is everything okay Daichi?” Suga asked as he raised an eyebrow at his tapping foot.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Great.” He stood up abruptly knocking the magazine out of Sugas lap “Oh sorry. Sorry. Here.” He handed it back to a very confused Suga quickly. He walked over to the book case with their stereo and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before flipping through their CDs.

Suga eyed him for a bit before going back to whatever article he was reading.

Daichi decided on a Frank Sinatra CD he had swiped from dad and popped it into the slot, setting the volume down low. He walked into the bathroom and picked up the bouquet of flowers he had stashed in the sink and took a deep breathe.

He could do this.Everything would be fine. He wouldn't fumble his words.

He took another deep breath and went back out to their bedroom.

Suga raised his head when Daichi stood in front of him and his eyes widened “What are those?”

“Flowers. When I saw them I thought of your smile and I had to get them for you.”

Suga stood and took the flowers smiling “That's very sweet. Thank you.”

Daichi felt a little relieved “Do you want to dance?”

Suga gave him a questioning look but set the flowers down and gave Daichi his hand, resting his other on his shoulder.

Daichi pulled him closer and held his waist lightly, humming softly to the music. His heart was pounding and he hoped Suga didn't notice how clammy his hands were.

Suga rested his head against Daichis shoulder and they danced for two songs before Daichi pulled away a bit, giving him a soft smile.

He kissed Suga while fumbled in his back pocket “Koushi, your my best friend and I can't imagine spending even a minute of my life with anyone but you. Would you marry me?” He pressed the plain silver ring into Sugas palm.

Suag gaped at him completely stunned “OH MY GOD! YES YES YES!!” He threw his arms around Daichi and cried into his shoulder.

Daichi let out a shaky breath of relief and held Suga to him tightly. Joy flooded his heart as he nuzzled into Sugas hair.

****  
  


And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my was this a ride. Sorry about the rather abrupt cut off, but its not the end for this universe! I plan on writing some more Tanahina and Daisuga but as one shots so things didn't get too jumbled in this story.  
> Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments and bookmarks. It really really means a lot that everyone seemed to enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> SO I guess stay tuned for the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I'll try to get the second chapter up next weekish?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
